How Do You Escape The Past
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Cammie Morgan is the new girl that has a past that very few know about, what happens when it comes knocking on her door. Will love have a play in it? Will she leave to save her friends? Is she willing to endanger them? But will they let her go? Tune in to find out! (All normal)
1. Lizzie

Lizzie

**THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY!**

Escaping. I don't know any better way to describe it. That is exactly what I am doing, I am escaping. I am escaping the past that haunts me, the people that hurt me, and the people that I love. You might be wondering why I would try to escape someone that I love. Well, what if the person you love was also the person that haunted your dreams, and hurt you severely. Yeah, tough decision.

Anyways, back to what I was saying earlier, I am escaping to a new town called Roseville. Luckily, nobody knows me… or about my past, and hopefully it will stay like that. I will start school in a week, I got here yesterday but since it is still spring break I have some time on my hands.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my name is cammie, I am originally from California but after I told my parents I wanted to move they sent me here to live with our house keeper Ellen. My parents own this huge business company, so I only see them like once a year, but that's okay Ellen is practically my second mother, except she is really laid back.

My parents still don't know about the accident, after I begged Ellen not to tell them about it. They think I just fell out of a tree and landed in thorn bushes. I wish that is how my arm was broken and how I was bruised and scratched so bad, if only. I shudder as violent memories start to surface my mind.

That's the reason I moved here…because of the accident. I don't like to dwell on it much, but really it was a painful thing for me to go through. I don't understand, I thought it was just a onetime thing…oh how I was wrong.

I start to unpack my clothing in my small room, I know I said my parents owned a big business and everything, but umm let's just say they weren't expecting a child and so they don't really know how to deal with me. It's fine though, I practically raised myself anyways.

My clothes to say the least were not very exciting. After _it _started I started to cover myself up more. My wardrobe consisted in black and grey hoodies, dark black pairs of jeans, and black sneakers. For all those fashion queens out there I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am NOT a friggin' Barbie

I still felt sluggish from the flight yesterday, so I decide I should go for a run. My running gear is probably my only clothes that aren't black. My favorite running shirt that I decide to wear is a forest green, my shorts are baby blue, and I have on grey Nikes with green soles.

I head out the door with my head phones in my ears. I run to the park where I hear there is a great running trail. When I get to the park I am surprised to see that there is a girl about my age with a ton of books sitting at one of the benches.

She has blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a slightly freckled face. I jog over to her and take off my head phones. "Excuse me," I say quietly making her jump in the air. She looks up but when she sees me she has a puzzled look on her face.

"Uhh… do I know you?" she asks sounding confused. I shake my head and say

"No, I am new here and I was wondering why you have all your books here, I thought school started in a week," I say wrinkling my nose at the thought of having to start school anytime earlier than I already have to.

She seems to understand and says "Oh no, I'm just weird like that and want to get a head start on the semester," she explains shyly. I look at like she is crazy, and she chuckles at my expression.

"My name is Liz and I believe I have heard of you, it's Cameron right?" she says holding out her hand for me to take it. I shake it and nod indicating that she is correct.  
>"You can call me Cammie," I say sitting down across from her, I mean I don't really have anything else to do.<p>

For the rest of the afternoon we chat and get to know each other. The next day we meet up again, but this time she doesn't have any books, but she does have to other girls. When I met them I _learned that their names were Bex, and Macey. For the rest of the week I hung out with them getting to_ know them better, and by the time we only had a day left until school I felt like I had known them my whole life.

I told them about the accident and made them swear that they wouldn't tell anyone else. Like the best friends they now were, they easily agreed. Even after I told them they still accepted me, actually they more than just accepted me. Liz started crying on my behalf, which of course made me cry, which made Bex. The only person that didn't cry was Macey because she swore and I quote "there is no way I am ruining my make up". Finally when we all stopped crying it looked like Bex was going to bust a vein or something.

She started saying some really bad things about what she was going to do to _him._Yeah, I know wimpy cammie is not even strong enough to say his name… sue me. After that I started crying once more. Just because j-josh hurt me doesn't mean that I wanted to hurt him.

Bex started apologizing like crazy saying she hadn't meant to bring up painful memories, but I forgave her right away explaining that I didn't want to hurt josh.

If you haven't noticed by now _him_ is Josh. I guess I really should explain, I always have been one to procrastinate.

Anyways, Josh was my boyfriend, and at first we were happy together but then something happened. At the beginning of the school year Josh who used to only be semi popular, made the football team. He was their star quarterback. It didn't take long for the popularity to go to his head. He said I wasn't a good enough girlfriend because I didn't dress like a slut. Now, of course he didn't use those exact words but that was what he was implying.

After I denied him he started to hit me…a lot. The first time he hit me he was drunk from one of the football games after parties and I thought that it was a onetime thing and that he didn't know what he was doing, but sadly I was wrong, very wrong.

He started to frequently hit me saying it was my fault about all the bad things in his life. Like that his parent's were divorced or that his dog died. Like I said earlier I have always been one to procrastinate and so I let him hit me thinking that it was just puberty or something and that it would pass over but it only seemed to get worse.

It is not until now that I realize that he enjoyed what he did to me, I didn't notice it until now but I do remember a gleam in his eye…an evil gleam. I started to wear black hoodies and long dark pants so people wouldn't notice the cuts or the bruises. The only part of that wasn't bruised was my face, because according to him, my pretty little face needed to be kept clean so I wouldn't be ugly.

Ellen seemed to figure out what was happening so I decided that it wasn't getting any better and that I should break things off with him. Let me tell you, he was not very happy about that. I was at his house when I told him which on my part was not very smart. He started shouting at me saying 'it wasn't my choice to make' but for once I shouted back at him only to have my arm broken.

After I fell to the floor helpless he still kept hitting me like I was his own personal punching bag until I screamed loud enough that his neighbors came in and took me to the hospital, or at least that is what they tell me. After my arm broke I was in so much pain that I blacked out.

Now mind you, this had been going on for months and it has only been a couple days since I got my cast off, so I still have a lot and I mean a lot of cuts and bruises that are fresh.

When Ellen found out she insisted on calling my parents and telling them the truth but after lots and lots of pleading I convinced her not to get them involved. As for Josh, I didn't press charges but he still went to jail for a week as a warning to what would happen if he ever tried something like that again.

That is pretty much it, I didn't want to deal with my past anymore because it was too painful for me, so I asked my parents if I could move because I felt I wasn't getting a proper education as I would somewhere else and luckily they believed it, and well, here I am.

Recalling all these memories bring tears to my eyes as I climb in my bed already worried what tomorrow will bring to me on the first day of school.


	2. School and Zach

School and Zach

**THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY!**

I yawn as I get out of bed and step into the bathroom to prepare for the day. Luckily, ever since I told Macey about my past I have been able to stop her from turning me into her next Barbie. After I am done getting ready in the bathroom I head down stairs and eat breakfast. So far I am hoping this will become a normal routine, get out of bed, shower, eat breakfast, and go to school. I want to keep it simple, simple and easy.

I don't live to far away from the school, only a couple blocks away, and if I wake up this early every morning than I shouldn't have to worry about being late to school. Ellen insisted on driving me to school, but I managed to convince her that I would be fine on my own.

I live in a fairly decent neighborhood, the neighbors are nice, and I even heard that one of them goes to my school, but that could have been a rumor. The school I am going to is called Roseville High home of the tigers. From what I hear the school is really big on school spirit and the football team here is really good, because of their quarterback, from what the girls told me his name is Zeke or something like that.

They also told me that he was someone I should probably avoid, but of course they didn't have to tell me twice, I think I have had enough experience with jocks to know not to get involved with them. I head out the door reviewing my schedule in my head.

I have eight periods total including lunch. First and second period I have with Liz, third and fifth I had with bex, fourth and seventh period I have with macey, and sixth period was lunch, but I didn't know anyone one in my last period. Although, I didn't really mind I would deal with it just fine. After I started dating Josh I kind of lost the few friends that I had because he was being mean to them, so basically I am used to being alone.

When I get there I head to where the rest of our group is huddled together. I join them and give them a lazy wave, kind of signally that I am not in the mood to talk. They nod in understanding. Huh. It's funny, we just met but we can already read each other's body language like we are sisters.

I listen to bex and macey rate people's outfits even though it is kind of stupid but maybe that is just me. On the way in we pass a guy who looks to be a jock shoving his tongue down a blonde girl's throat. I make a disgusted sound, as do Macey, Bex, and Liz.

"Well, that's Zachary Goode for ya," Macey mutters disgusted. Oh, so it wasn't Zeke it was Zachary that makes more sense. I understand why they wanted for me to stay away from him, by the look of it, I would say that this guy was probably an ass, but that is just an assumption, I don't want to judge anyone by their cover if you know what I mean.

I walk into class and sit next to Liz in the fourth row, after I convinced her that sitting in the front row would NOT be a good idea. The first classes passed pretty smoothly, but that was before lunch happened.

I sat down with the usual crew and we chatted for a little bit until we heard the room goes quiet. I looked up to see the doors being pushed open and in walked a group of muscled guys and from the looks that the girls were giving them I knew right away that this was indeed the football team. I look at Bex to see that she is looking at one in particular.

The best way to describe him is a Greek god. I mean seriously this dude was buff; he had dark black hair that was swooped to the side in a Justin bieber kind of way but way hotter. When he turned his head in our direction his eyes landed on bex and immediately a smile broke out on his face.

I give macey a look as if to say 'explain' and she nods and whispers so no one else can hear "That over there is Mr. Grant Newman, also known as Bex's prince charming" she snickers. Bex seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in to glare at Macey only succeeding in making her laugh.

Next my eyes land on Mr. Goode himself. I'm kind of shocked with myself, I haven't even met the guy and I could already tell I wouldn't like this guy, but of course the world is so against me and he started to walk towards our table.

Grant followed behind him to Bex's delight. For some reason he wouldn't stop staring at me, I mean what is it? Do I have something on my face or something in my teeth?

"Hello ladies and who might you be?" he said smoothly and cockily making me grind my teeth. He acted just like Josh had; he acted as if the whole world was wrapped around his pinky. I just glared at him not saying anything. Finally I say "Oh did you get tired of your little girlfriend and decide to come bug me, well thanks but no thanks" I growl shooting daggers at him.

He seems surprised at me and I grin at his reaction. "Well, I forgot to properly introduce myself, my name is Zachary Goode, Zach for short," he says reaching for my hand to shake it. Right as our hands touch I recoil as if I had just been burned. I glance at Macey and see she looks troubled.

"Oh Cam I need your help in the bathroom" she says suddenly grabbing my arm and dragging me to the bathroom. I follow her silently not sure of what to expect. Once we are at the bathroom Macey gives me a funny look.

"What was that Cam?" she asks flabbergasted. (He he he funny word)I just stare at the floor not making eye contact with her. She repeats herself and I look up at her.

"What is what?" I snap at macey menacingly

"Come on Cam, I know you better than that what is wrong" she says in the same menacing tone.

I laugh a humorless laugh "You know nothing about me, you have barely even known me for a week" I growl.

"Well, it doesn't matter I have known you long enough to know something is wrong" she says softer trying to comfort me.

Suddenly, I burst in to tears hugging my knees to my chest. She immediately starts to comfort me even though I was pretty sure she had no idea what she was comforting me for.

"It-it's j-just that he reminds me so much of Josh" I say hiccupping when I say josh's name. now Macey looks confused and says "I know we told you that you should stay away from him, but he would never physically hurt you" I nod and say "No, I know that it's just that I didn't tell you guys earlier because I mean I didn't want to make you guys worry but, the real reason that I broke up with Josh was because he was cheating on me" I say not looking at her. I can tell she is trying to think of something to say but I don't let her when I continue and say

"One night after a football game Josh went to a party without telling me, well I thought he just forgot so I went anyways, because even though he hurt me I couldn't help myself I cared about him so when I got there I thought he would just be hanging out with his buddies but then I heard something coming from one of the spare rooms in the house the party was at, and when I looked in I saw him and the head cheerleader making out" I finish breathless.

"After that I go ask one of his friends if this is the first time he has done this, but he was so drunk that he told me the truth" I say quietly. "And what is the truth?" Macey asks softly.

"H-he said that at every football game it's a different girl, and apparently he only kept me because he knew that no matter what he did I would stick with him, and he was right…I am weak macey but don't worry that was the night I broke up with him"

By then I am done crying and I am angry. "Oh" is all Macey says making me chuckle humorlessly. "Seeing Zach there acting like nothing is wrong with the world acting like he owns the only place" I shake my head and make a disgusted sound. Macey nods in understanding but still looks a little puzzled.

"I understand what you mean, but why did you look so scared when Zach tried to shake your hand?" she asks.

"Macey, you of all people should know that I have trouble trusting people," I say with a pointed look. Again she nods and says

"We should probably get back before someone thinks something is wrong" I nod and start to get up but she puts her hand out as if to say 'stop'.

"Before you go in I think you should stay here while I give Zach a talk about messing with you" she says. I nod and give her a hug and keep on saying thank you, and of course she hugs me back telling not to worry about it.

"Uhh… Cam not that I don't love your wardrobe but don't you think that your body had healed by now?" she asks looking at my clothes. I shake my head and say

"I haven't checked since the accident…I'm scared" I whisper.

"It's okay Cam I'm you friend you can show me" macey says. I nod and slowly lift up the sleeve of my left arm, the arm I broke and probably the arm with the worst scars and bruises. After I lift it up I gasp, all the bruises and scars are gone and my arm is completely clean. I do the same with my other sleeves and the bottom of my pants to find that I am completely scar and bruise free.

"Yay, we're going shopping!" Macey squeals making me gulp.

Macey leaves the bathroom to supposedly have a _talk_ with Zack, and I wait five minutes before I decide that I have waited long enough and I head back into the cafeteria not really knowing what to expect.

(I was going to stop here but I decided I would give you a treat because of all the reviews!)

Zach's point of view

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I groan and slam my hand down on my alarm clock shutting it off. I get out of the bed and do my usual routine groggily. I head into the bathroom and freshen up. After that I head down stairs grab an apple and hop into my car and drive to school.

When I get there I head over to my usual crew, meaning most of the football team plus the assistant coach Jonas. Jonas is one of those really smart kids that are really shy, since he was so smart he helped our coach out because he may be really smart but he could NOT play any kind of sport.

"Hey guys" I say still not quite awake. They all nod but turn back to whatever they are talking about…typical. I hear footsteps behind me and suddenly I feel a hand drag me away. I turn around to see myself facing the head cheerleader, Mick Morrison.

Before I can do anything she is shoving her tongue down my throat. Still not awake I start kissing her back until I hear four disgusted groans. I push Mick off of me when I realize what I am doing. I shake my head trying to clear my head so maybe just maybe I can actually think straight.

"Awww, come on Zachy you were doing so good" she purrs sounding really creepy. I shake my head and say

"Leave me alone Mick, you are NOT my girlfriend" she just huffs and storms off back to her little cheerleader friends.

Since it's the first day back from school most of the classes are easy… well that was before lunch.

When I walk into the cafeteria with the rest of the football team nobody really catches my eye, until my eyes land on _her_. I remember one of the guys talking about how there was going to be a new girl but they never told me she was beautiful.

After my eyes found her I couldn't keep them off of her, she was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and that was saying something. All I could see was her face because the rest of her body was covered. When her eyes finally found mine a lot of emotions seemed to cross her face, I saw pain, fear, anger, and hatred. The last one made me shiver… how she could hate me we haven't even met yet.

I walk over to her table that occupies Macey, bex, and Liz, when I see who she is sitting with I mentally curse; they might say bad things about me. Usually I wouldn't care about a new kid, but for some reason I wanted to run over to her and give her anything she wanted.

But being who I am I cockily walked over to her and said "Hello ladies" making her grind her teeth. I seriously hate myself for whatever I did because right now this girl hates me. At first she doesn't say anything but then she says

"Oh did you get tired of your little girlfriend and decided to come bug me, well thanks but no thanks" she says her voice stone. Mentally I flinch at her words but on the outside I just ignore what she says and say

"Well, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Zachary Goode, but you can call me Zach" I say with a dazzling smile reaching out to shake her hand. As soon as I make contact with her I swear I felt a shock, but it ends as soon as it started when she pulls her hand back like she had just been burned.

"Cam, I need your help in the bathroom" macey abruptly says pulling her away from me and dragging her out the door. I sigh in my head when I hear that her name is Cam. Huh. I wonder what Cam is short for, whatever it is I'm sure it is perfect. Uh-oh now I sound like a girl… or even worse, Grant.

Liz and Bex start quietly whispering leaving me confused, what did I do? I look at grant and ask

"So what's the new kid's name?" I don't say it with any emotion in fear of what he might think of it.

"Oh, I think her name is Cammie, short for Cameron" he says sounding bored completely oblivious to the scene that just happened. When I look at him I suddenly understand, his eyes haven't left Bex since we entered…figures.

For a while I just sit there not really sure what to do, until I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see an annoyed macey. She walks up to me and puts her hands on her hips in a diva kind of way.

"Look Goode leave Cammie alone, she isn't just another girl you can mess with okay, she is…different" she finishes slowly. After she says that what I want to do is ask why she is different, or why she hates me, but instead I say

"Don't worry McHenry, I won't play with your new toy" she looks a little mad but she just nods and walks to her table. Before I zone out into the conversation that Grant and I Jonas are having I hear "Guess what guys, we're going shopping"


	3. Notes

Notes

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMIE<strong>

After I walk in the lunch room, the first thing I hear is "Guess what guys, we're going shopping!" uh-oh there is no escaping macey, now that Bex and Liz know. When I reach the table I explain to Bex and Liz why I acted the way I acted.

Luckily for me they aren't mad about how I didn't tell them the other reason I broke up with josh. The rest of the day kind of went by in a blur, except for last period, the period I have with Zach.

Somehow I have enough bad luck that the teacher made me sit next to Zach…for the rest of the semester. As I sat down I felt his gaze on me, but I tried my best to ignore it. I started to take notes from what was on the board but when I looked down I found a note on my notebook. I opened it to see what it said, and this is what it said

**Why do you hate me?**

**Z**

I looked at Zach to see that he had started to take notes himself, and was now doing anything _but_ making eye contact with me. I sighed and scribbled back

I don't hate you, you just remind me of someone I used to know…someone I don't particularly like

C

I tossed the note on his desk sneakily so the teacher wouldn't see. I went back to taking notes but out of the corner of my eye I could see Zach unfolding the note and reading it. He wrote something back and dropped it on my desk when the teacher wasn't looking. I opened it up and it read

**What do you mean?**

**Z**

Hmmm… I barely knew this Zach guy, something told me it wouldn't be best to write down my past on a small piece of scrap paper, so I wrote back

Meet me after class and I'll explain

C

After that he didn't write back for the rest of the period so I assumed that he got the note and was waiting until the end of class to talk to me. At the end of class I waited 'till everyone left, until it was just me and Zach left.

"So care to explain?" Zach questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't hate you it's just that like I said before you remind me of someone I knew that I would rather not be reminded of" I say slowly wording my response carefully.

By the look on his face I can tell he is about to ask for further details so before he can say anything else I say

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier so…friends?" I asked hopefully, hoping I could set things right without hurting his feelings. He smiled and nodded, making me smile.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat but I have to go shopping… with macey" I say shuddering, making him laugh. I give him a wave and head out the door to go shopping with my friends…yay!

When we get to the mall my friends proceed in dragging me into almost every store that the mall has. About an hour later we come to our last stop. I walk in the door surprised when I look around. The store is almost completely filled with clothing.

I walk around inspecting things until macey pops out of nowhere holding out a white sundress with little yellow daises bordering the bottom of it. I would have loved it… if it wasn't so short. I shook my head vigorously in denial.

"Awww come on Cammie sometimes you ruin all the fun" she says adding a pair of leggings to go with the dress. I just smile and say

"You know ya love me" Macey shakes her head but I can see that she is smiling. I grab the dress from her and head towards the dressing room. When I am done changing I come out for Macey to see. When I walk out she starts to squeal.

"It's perfect" she screams excited.

"Yeah, like all the other things I tried on" I mutter loud enough for her to hear.

"No, cammie seriously look in the mirror" she says sincerely. I just shrug and turn around to look in the mirror. When I see myself I gasp, the girl in the mirror isn't the same girl that came from California, this girl is smiling, this girl is dare I say it…pretty.

After we pay for everything we head to my house to put all the clothing away. When I walk up to my room with all my bags in hand I feel happy, something I haven't felt in a long time. I drop all the bags I am carrying on the bed as do Macey, Liz, and Bex. When I open the closet I gasp, all my clothing is gone!

"What the hell?" I shout surprised. I look back at the girls to see that they are avoiding my eyes. Hmmmm…..suspicious. "Would anyone like to explain why all my clothing is gone?" I ask them hands on my hips.

"Oh, umm… well after Macey told me we were going shopping for you I kind of got rid of all your other clothing because you don't need it anymore" Bex said sheepishly twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh" is all I say, they look up at me to see if I am mad I just smile at them and say

"You guys are the best" they all look up at me and smile really big and say

"We know" after that we start laughing. The girls stay over for the next couple hours and we chat and discuss what I am going to wear tomorrow.

After they leave I start on my homework…fun. After a while I am finished with everything I need to do for the day and so I open the shades of my window and sit by my windowsill and read.

I have always loved reading, I love the way authors take words and twist and mold them into stories, so in a way I don't really consider them writers, I consider them artists. Just as I am getting into my book I feel someone's gaze on me, but when I look out the window all I see is a shade being closed really fast. Huh. Oh well, maybe I just imagined it. I glance at the clock and see it is one AM.

I silently curse and go to bed exhausted.

**(Again since you guys are so awesome here is a little treat)**

**Zach's point of view**

After lunch all I could think about was cammie, I just met her but I already missed her. Each class I was first one in the classroom in hope that cammie would show up and I could talk to her. Finally, when my last class came I was delighted to see that the teacher made Cammie sit next to me.

Not wasting anytime I scribbled her note that said

**Why do you hate me?**

**Z**

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her reading the note and a guilty expression crossed her face as she scribbled down her reply that read

I don't hate you, you just remind me of someone I knew…someone I don't particularly want to be reminded of

C

I looked at the note confused, what was that supposed to mean? I wrote down a reply that said

**What do you mean?**

**Z**

Her response said

Meet me after class and I'll explain

C

For the rest of the class I have trouble paying attention, I was too focused on the clock. Finally, when class ended we both waited until the classroom was empty.

"So, care to explain?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She sighs "Look, I don't hate you it's just like I said earlier, you remind me of someone I would rather not be reminded of" she says, still not really explaining, even though both her and I knew what I had meant when I had asked her to explain.

But before I could say anything she said

"Look, I am sorry about the way I acted earlier…friends?" she asked hopefully like she actually cared. My mind was screaming at me to ask further, but her big blue eyes were just too cute to deny so I just nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'd like to stay but I have to go shopping…with Macey" she said shuddering, which of course makes me laugh. She gives me a wave and leaves the room leaving one dazed Zach behind.

Later, when I got home I did my homework and to get my mind off Cammie I decided to go for a jog. I started jogging not really paying attention to where I was going and before I knew it I was at the mall. Huh. I wonder why I came here, and then I remembered how cammie told me she was coming here after school. Wow! I fell hard for her, not that I am a stalker or anything.

I kept jogging past the store windows until I saw cammie in one of them. I stopped dead when I saw her. She was dressed in a short white dress with daises that bordered the bottom of it; she wore the dress with a pair of leggings. This was the first time I had ever seen her in anything besides a hoodie and black jeans, and if it is possible I think she looked even more beautiful.

Speedily I ran away from the store before I was noticed by her, if that happened than our friendship might be broken and I do not want that. When I got home I showered and played on the computer for a while. By the time I was done it was around twelve thirty.

I walk over to the windowsill to close the blinds when I look out to see that cammie is sitting at her windowsill reading. When I see her I freeze. What the heck is she doing in the house next to mine? Then I remember my mom saying how we were going to be having new neighbors, I never realized cammie was the new neighbor.

I just stood there and watched her read, it was mesmerizing. I don't think she realized it but she was crying at one point in the book, and the next moment a big smile broke out on her face. It was so interesting to watch her read; she was so deep into what she was reading she didn't even realize I was watching her…until she did.

It was around one in the morning when she finally seemed to realize someone was watching her. She started to look up but before she could see me I closed the shades, turned off the light and jumped into bed heart pounding. I watched as her light turned off and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

I sighed; this is going to be an interesting year.


	4. Best Friends

Best Friends

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMIE<strong>

I wake up to the sound of my door being pounded on. I groggily get out of bed and open the door to see my three best friends holding a straightening iron and a lot of makeup. Uh-oh.

"Who let you guys in" I ask rubbing my eyes. They just start to set up their supplies and say

"Ellen, she said it was about time that you stopped wearing grey clothing and so she gladly let us in" I groan, here comes the torture.

Macey proceeds in straightening my hair and after that Liz holds out the outfit that we decided on yesterday, after I am all changed Bex applies the makeup. When I'm done I am shocked! I'm dressed in a short black skirt with a simple white tank top. According to macey I look very classy in a simple kind of way, but honestly I think I would have looked good in anything compared to what I used to wear.

After they are done playing Barbie we all pile into Liz's car and head to school. When we get there I start to get really uncomfortable, everyone one is staring. Well, that is not completely true; all of the guys are staring at me, while all the girls are giving me knowing looks.

"Why are all the girls looking at me like that?" I asked Liz trying to figure it out. Liz giggled and whispered back "They see that macey has gotten to you, I mean come on cam we all knew it was only a matter of time" I nod chuckle…figures.

PAGE BREAK

By the end of the day I have twenty phone numbers and ten people have asked me out on a date. I feel really bad about saying no, but I don't think I am ready to date again, not after what happened.

After school I look around for Bex, Macey, and Liz but it seems they have forgotten me…great. Oh well, I just have to walk home…in the rain. I sigh and head out into the parking lot holding my hands over my head in protection. I walk down the sidewalk, until I stop when I see a car pull up next to me.

The person rolls down there window and I find myself facing Zach.

"Need a lift?" he says flashing me a smile.

"No, no I don't want to make you go out of your way" I say sweetly, because I feel guilty about how I first acted so maybe if I don't ride with him he will forgive me.

"Cammie, come on its pouring let me drive you home and will call it even?" he asks trying to convince me. I nod and smile to show him that I am coming. I open the door and plop down trying to shake of the rain that I am now soaked in.

"Thank you so much gosh, I am soaked I hope I don't get your car wet" I say worriedly trying not to get his seat wet.

"Don't worry about I insist, oh and I see macey has got to you" he says with a chuckle looking me over making me blush slightly.

When we get to my house I am confused, I didn't tell him where I live, how did he know?

"Are you like a stalker, how do you know where I live?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him. He only chuckles and says

"No, I am not a stalker but yes I am your neighbor" he says pointing at the house right next to me. Huh. How did I miss that?

"Oh" is all that I say still staring at the house next to mine. I look back at Zach and see that he is looking at the ground nervously.

"So, I was wondering you want to come over and do homework…just as friends" he adds when he sees my expression. After that I realize something, just because Josh turned out so bad doesn't mean that I can't hang out with other guys. I smile at Zach and say

"I'd love to" after that we head inside and up to his room. When I enter I am surprised to see that his room is fairly clean, not what I expected it to look like. I know it's odd, but I feel comfortable in here and at home. I walk over and plop down on his bed and start taking out my homework.

For the next couple hours we work on our homework and goof around. By then time we are done its five o'clock and we are both lying on the floor panting from the intense pillow fight we just had, like I said we didn't just do homework.

I flip over on my stomach so I am facing Zach. I smile at him sweetly and lean in closer until we are just inches apart. I see Zach start to close his eyes and lean in closer, and I smile take my pillow and wap him in the face. I fall back on the floor with dazed look on his face. I start giggling at him, until he looks back at me and says

"Ooohh you shouldn't have done that" and with that he tackles me to the floor tickling me. I start to giggle hysterically.

"Zach ok, ok, you win!" I shriek still in a fit of giggles. He looks at me with a triumphant smile making me giggle some more.

"I should go" I say when I can finally catch my breath. Zach nods but he looks a little sad, or maybe I just imagined it. I wave and walk back to my house.

PAGE BREAK

I glance at the clock from where I am currently reading and sigh. It's eight o'clock, but considering how much sleep I got yesterday I think it would be a good Idea to go to bed early tonight. I crawl in to bed only to fall deep into a nightmare.

DREAM

I AM SITTING IN A ROOM, THE ROOM IS COMPLETELY WHITE, AND THERE IS NO ONE ELSE IN HERE BESIDES ME…OR SO I THINK. I HEAR AN EVIL LAUGH COMING FROM BEHIND ME AND WHEN I TURN AROUND I FIND MYSELF FACING JOSH. I GASP AND START TO BACK AWAY INTO A CORNER. I HUG MY KNEES TO MY CHEST TRYING TO HIDE MYSELF FROM HIM ONLY TO HAVE HIM COME CLOSER.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME SILLY GIRL" JOSH SAYS AND THE LAST THING I SEE IS HIS FIST COMING CLOSER TO MY FACE.

END OF DREAM

I wake up gasping for breath, I am sweating badly and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I crawl over to the windowsill and look out at the stars crying my eyes out. It's not that I am sad, it's that I am scared, I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life.

Suddenly I see a head pop out right in front of the window. I yelp in surprise until I see that it is Zach. I open the window and he climbs in to my room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask trying to vigorously wipe away my tears.

"Oh, I heard you crying so I thought I would come and check if you were okay, but if you want me to leave that's fine" he said shyly. I shake my head and run over to give him a hug, and of course he hugs me back.

I walk over to my bed and wave him over for him to join me. He seems hesitant but I just wave him over again. I pull Zach close to me like he is my own personal shield. At first he seems kind of tense but then he relaxes and pulls me closer to him.

"You are the best friend ever" I whisper to him closing my eyes and sighing.

"You too" he whispers back but for some reason I think I heard a little bit of disappointment in his voice when I said that we were just friends. Nah, Zach doesn't like me we are just friends. Sooner or later I fall asleep Zach's arms around me.


	5. Almost!

Almost!

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMIE<strong>

Finally! The weekend is here! I wish I could say that the first couple weeks of school went by in a flash but that would be a lie. Honestly, my first weeks here have been exhausting but well worth it. I now have a routine in the morning which usually includes Macey, Bex, and Liz making me a Barbie doll, and then I don't really have time after that to walk to school so I usually catch a lift with Zach.

It's funny, after I started to hang out with Zach more all the guys just left me alone…weird, maybe I will have to ask if he had something to do with that. I mean not that I mind, they would just be a nuisance anyways.

Also, with encouragement from my friends I got enough courage to try out for track, and to my delight I made it on easily. Like I said earlier the days seem to drag on, but in a good way, in a way that I get to enjoy all of the day instead of just parts of it.

Suddenly my phone rings interrupting my current flow of thoughts. "Hello?" I ask not bothering to look at the caller idea.

"Hey, cammie it's me can we come over I want to talk to you about something" I hear Macey say on the other end of the phone. I nod but then remember that she can't actually see me so I say yes. I assume she heard me because after that she hung up on me.

Ten minutes later my three best friends were standing in front of me with nervous expressions on their faces."What is it, just spit out already" I say annoyed, why would they hide something from me, I thought we were friends?

"Cammie, we think that you should start dating again" Liz says quietly. I'm kind of shocked; I mean I knew that they would bring up this subject soon, but this soon. I can't manage to say anything so Bex says

"We know that you have a trouble trusting people now, but we think that if you go on a couple of dates with a guy you might handle meeting new people better" by the looks on their faces I can tell they are waiting for me to explode or something. All I do is slowly nod and say

"You guys are right I knew you would bring it eventually I just wasn't expecting it so soon" I say slowly trying to word what I am trying to explain carefully.

"Oh gosh cammie we didn't mean to rush things" Liz said sounding really upset.

I just shake my head and smile. "No, you guys aren't rushing things, really you guys are the best, I don't know what I would do without you" I say.

They all smile but still look really nervous about something. "Uhhh guys why are you all acting so nervous?" I ask curiously wondering why they are acting so strange.

"Oh, umm… you know how there is a football game today?" Macey asks shyly, and this is Macey we are talking about, she is NEVER shy, this cannot be good, but I nod anyways.

"Well, we kind of set you up on a date after the game" she says sheepishly. I gape at her, why the heck would she do that?

"You What!" I shriek so loud that Zach opens his shades and gives me a concerned look. Awwww he is so sweet. But, than another thought pops into my head, what if they set me up with Zach, oh gosh I hope not that would ruin everything.

"Please tell me you did not set me up with him" I whisper yell pointing at Zach who is now giving me a confused look because he has no idea what we are talking about. They all vigorously shake their heads and all start talking at once. I hold up a hand to motion for them to stop and then I point at Macey for her to explain.

"first of all No, we did not set you up with Zach, don't you remember how we warned you earlier, besides I don't even like him hanging out with you in the first place but I let him because he seems to make you happy, and second of all you will love Andrew he is super sweet and nice" she finishes in one big breath.

For a long time I just stand there until I decide I should go on the date, I mean I hang out with Zach and he is fine so why not? I nod and smile but don't say anything not trusting my voice or what I would say.

They all squeal and head straight for my closet to pick out my outfit for tonight… uh-oh what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry that's all she has sent me so far more of the original story up soon then it will be continued!**


	6. The Date!

The Date!

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY!<strong>

**SAME CHAPTER JUST SPLIT UP!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMIE<strong>

I look in the mirror after my friends are done playing doll and me and all I can say is wow! I mean seriously they went all out this time! I look really good but in a natural and casual way so that according to Macey I won't come off as desperate but I won't seem like I don't care, sometimes that girl is so confusing.

I look at the clock and see that it is five forty five; I should probably leave considering that my date is at six thirty.

When I arrive at the restaurant we are having the date at, I smile when I see Andrew sitting at a bench waiting for me. I smile and walk over to him.

"Hey" is all I say. When he looks to see me he immediately smiles and stands up holding his hand out to me which I happily take. We walk in and sit in a booth next to the window.

"So" I say stretching out the O.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Andrew asks sounding sincerely curious. I smile and that is how I and Andrew hit it off. For the rest of the date we chat and I have to say that I was having a really good time until the waitress came for the bill.

"So did you enjoy your evening?" the waitress asks in a flirtatious voice directing her question to Andrew. Andrew stares straight at me and says

"Yes everything was perfect" which of course makes me blush a bright shade of pink. After dinner we decide to head over to ice cream shop next door for some ice cream (duh). When we get our ice creams we head outside and sit down on the bench sitting in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly Andrew turns to face me and he smiles and stares down at my lips. "You have something on your lip" he whispers wiping away ice cream with his thumb. After that I immediately start to lean in closer as does he and right as we are about to kiss we hear

"MOMMY LOOK THE TWO KIDS ARE GOING TO KISS" shouts a little seven year old girl pointing at us jumping up and down pulling on her mother's sleeve.

I immediately pull away from him and start blushing furiously as does Andrew. We just sit there for a while until Andrew gets up and says

"Umm… well that was fun we should do it again sometime, thanks Cammie" after he says that he kisses me on the cheek and I think if it is possible I turned an even brighter shade of red. I watch Andrew walk off still feeling dazed from the last couple moments.

I slump down on the bench confused, I mean of course I had a good time during the date but somehow I felt that there was something missing. Maybe, it's because for once on one of your dates you aren't being beaten to pulp, I think to myself sadly recalling some of my past memories. I try to convince myself that the reason I still have that emptiness inside of me is because I didn't eat enough, but deep down inside I know that isn't the truth… which only leaves me with one question, what is?

I get up and head to my car shaking my head in the process… life is so confusing. By the time I get home I can see that Ellen has already gone to sleep so I slowly and quietly let myself in not making a noise. When I walk in my room I yelp as I see someone I never thought I would see again sitting on my bed.

**ZACH**

I smile really big as I walk to my car, we won our first football game of the season! I get in my car and drive towards Pete's pizza place. The whole team has always gone to Pete's pizza place when we win games; it was a tradition that started when in Pete's first opened three years ago.

When I got there I walked in to see that the rest of the team was already here. We all dig into the pizza hungrily and I don't notice anything else but the food until I look up. When I do look up and across the street where some fancy restaurant is I see cammie sitting there. Wow! She looks really pretty, but in a simple kind of way, I think she would look pretty in a monkey suit but maybe that's just me.

I see her smile and I follow her eyes to where to where she is looking to see myself to see Andrew. Suddenly my stomach drops, she was on a date! My hands ball up into fists and I suddenly excuse myself and run to the bathroom.

When I walk in I splash some water in my face to try to clear my mind. I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, and I didn't like it.

Your jealous, just admit it Zach, you're jealous.

A tiny voice at the back of my head said to me. I stared angrily into the mirror, I wasn't angry because of what my little voice had said, no I was angry because what it said was true.

After about fifteen minutes later I walk out again and sit down away from the rest of the team, glaring at anyone who tries to get near me. For the rest of the time I watch cammie on her date with Andrew. I mean why Andrew? He is a nobody, in fact the only reason I know his name is because I was partnered up with him in biology.

The whole time cammie is smiling, and that only makes me feel worse inside. Finally, they leave the restaurant and walk over to get ice cream and just when I think that the guy will finally leave they start to lean in. oh no! Don't do it I want to shout, but I know that Cammie would hate me if I interfered.

Oh gosh! I can't take this anymore! I run out of the restaurant as fast as I can leaving cammie there… the girl who stole my heart and ripped it to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry that's all she has sent me so far more of the original story up soon then it will be continued!**


	7. Worthless

Worthless

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Cammie's POV<strong>_

_When I walk in my room I yelp as I see someone I never thought I would see again sitting on my bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

"Josh" I say barely above a whisper not sure if he could hear or not.

"What?" I hear him say as he turns around to face me. I let out a sigh of relief when he turns around, it's Zach. I look at Zach closely making sure it is really him and not someone else.

"Uhh... nothing what are you doing here Zach?" I ask suspiciously

"Nothing, I just thought that maybe you would want to hang out to night?" Zach asks trying to come off casual but I can tell that he is angry, which is what I don't understand.

"Oh, well I would love to but if you haven't checked the clock it's ten thirty" I say after glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, but if you haven't checked the calendar it's a Saturday which is a weekend and I am sure that Ellen wouldn't mind if I stay over" he said trying to coax me into letting him stay.

"Look Zach I would love to but honestly I am really tired, I had a long day and I don't think I have enough energy to hang out tonight" I say yawning.

"Oh, and what made you so tired that you can't hang out with your best friend?" he asked sounding a little bit more mad. I ponder whether to tell him or not, but then I figure he is going to find out somehow so I might as well tell him now.

"I was on a date with Andrew Chambers" I say looking him straight in the eye for a reaction. And to my surprise he doesn't look surprised he just looks annoyed.

"I know, I saw him sucking his face off" he mutters disgustedly. I ignore what he just said and ask him

"Wait, how did you know I was on a date?" I ask curiously.

"Cammie did you really not notice all the jocks just across the street at Pete's pizza place?" he asked exasperated. I just shake my head more clueless than ever.

"Well, every time we win a football game we go to Pete's to celebrate the win, and the restaurant you were at just so happened to be right across from Pete's" he said sounding pissed.

"So, you won your football game, congratulations" I say trying to lighten up the mood a little bit.

"Don't try to change the subject' Zach says with venom in his voice. I am quite taken aback; Zach has never talked to me like this before.

"Well so what Zach why do you care if I went out on a date or not?" I ask trying to sound calm, but even to myself I know that I sound pretty annoyed. At first, all Zach does is gives me a blank look as if he was asking himself the same question, but then he shakes his head like he always does and when he is trying to clear his mind and says

"I am your best friend you should tell me these kinds of things, I have the right to know"

"What do you mean you have the right to know, it's my life and I don't have to tell you every single thing. Seesh! You are not my friggin' mom" I shout at him. He just shoots daggers at me.

"Yeah and I'm lucky too, if I was your mom then I would have to put up with you" he hisses at me. I take a step back and stare at him blankly, out of all the times why now? Why didn't he just ignore me like to be expected? Why couldn't he just have left me alone, I never asked Zach to be my friend!

"If I am such a drag than why do you hang out with me so much? You know what I don't need this, there is the door it's calling your name" I spit at him pointing at the door.

"How dare you say you don't need this? You know what, you're right I don't know why I bother hanging out with you, you don't deserve me. You don't deserve anything, and whoever that josh kid is you don't deserve him either, oh and for Andrew, I'm surprised he could put up with you. I would never want you as a girlfriend, you are already worthless as it is" Zach says seething.

I don't know maybe it was the pressure, or maybe it was that Zach had crossed a line that wasn't meant to be crossed, but something inside me snapped. I sank to my knees and stare at the floor. I have taken much worse verbal abuse from Josh, but coming from Zach it just seemed to hurt a hell lot worse.

"Oh god cammie, I didn't mean it I swear I didn't mean it I am so sorry" Zach says all of a sudden rushing towards me trying to pull me into a hug, but just like the first time we met I recoiled at his touch.

"Don't touch me" I whisper sounding extremely broken.

"I think you should leave now" I say my voice cracking.

"Cammie" Zach says but I don't let him finish.

"Zach I think it would be best for both of us if you just leave" I say quietly still not looking at him. I hear a defeated sigh and watch as Zach leaves my room.

For a long time I just sit there thinking. I don't cry, I don't even have it in me to shed a tear or two. I sigh. Zach was right; I don't deserve anybody, especially josh. I can't believe how wrong I have been this whole time! Of course Zach was right, I am such a worthless useless nobody and Josh was just trying to help me, oh and what a jerk I was to him! I even got him sent to jail.

I shake my head disgusted by my very being. I should just go and kill myself, like josh has always said too. I sigh, knowing that I don't have it in me to do suicide because I don't want anyone to think it was their fault.

After I am done

Venting to myself, I go to the store and buy a tone of black hoodies, and dark jeans like the ones I previously owned. When I go back into my room the first thing I do is shut my shades, I can't bear the thought of seeing his face right now.

It's funny, I came here to escape my past, and all I am able to do is relive it…again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

After me and cammie's fight I leave her house and head up to my room. Right now I currently hate myself, how could I have been such a jerk! When I get up to my room I shove my head into my pillow and scream. My eyes are closed but one image seems to be popping up into my head over and over again, I can't seem to get cammie;s broken expression out of my mind, and knowing I caused it makes me want to either punch something or throw up.

When I look up again I see that cammie is still sitting in the same position that I last saw her in.

I know it may sound bad but right now I am glad I can still see her, it comforts me to know that she hasn't closed the blinds yet. I watch as she gets up and leaves her room and pulls out of her drive way. The whole time she is away all I do is stare at her dark empty room wishing that she would come back soon.

When she finally does come back home she is holding some shopping bags, huh.

I didn't see that one coming. I watch as she comes into her room and from the position on my bed I can tell that she has not been crying. I mean it's not like I want her to cry, but I guess I just expected something out of her rather than just a mere look. Then again cammie isn't like other girls, she is different but in a good way.

I desperately feel like going over to her room and begging at her feet for forgiveness but I have a feeling that the best things I can do for her right now is give her some space. I watch as she comes up to her window and slams the shades shut without a glance to see if I was awake or not.

I don't know what it is but something about this josh kid really made her upset. The worst part is, that it is all my fault that she is like this, if I hadn't just kept my jealous mouth shut then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

Finally, I decide that staying up all night thinking about cammie won't help either of us, so I slam my head into my pillow and attempt to get some sleep.


	8. She Won't Pick Up!

She Won't Pick Up!

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_I desperately feel like going over to her room and begging at her feet for forgiveness but I have a feeling that the best things I can do for her right now is give her some space. I watch as she comes up to her window and slams the shades shut without a glance to see if I was awake or not._

_I don't know what it is but something about this josh kid really made her upset. The worst part is, that it is all my fault that she is like this, if I hadn't just kept my jealous mouth shut then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess._

_Finally, I decide that staying up all night thinking about cammie won't help either of us, so I slam my head into my pillow and attempt to get some sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

The next day was a Sunday so luckily I was free to mope by myself in my room for the whole day. Now, I know what you are thinking, didn't my friends call? Well, if you were wondering why yes they did call… a lot actually. I hope they don't think it had anything to do with the date, because Andrew is such a sweet guy, but sadly I am not worthy of such sweetness. (IS IT JUST ME OR DID THAT SOUND KIND OF FUNNY TO YOU…HE HE HE)

A couple times an hour Zach would call me or yell from across the window, but I just ignored him. Even if I didn't have the right to be I am angry at Zach. How dare he accuse me of kissing Andrew when he didn't even see us kiss…hmp! The nerve of some people.

I sigh and try to clear my head, I have to stay strong and not forgive Zach. Yep, I have to restrain myself for forgiving someone… pathetic. But, after what happened with josh I knew that I would have to stay strong, I owe it to myself.

By the end of the day I am exhausted, I know that it may not seem like a lot of work because I was hidden in my room all day, but my mind is exhausted from all the thinking I have been doing. I sigh and lay down in my bed, already dreading tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Bex's POV<strong>

Ugh! Why won't Cammie pick up her dang phone, this is so unlike her. Uh-oh, maybe something bad happened on the date, wait that can't be right because cammie called me after the date and told me how great it was. And, plus I have dated Andrew before and he was a great boyfriend, we just didn't click…hmm maybe cammie didn't feel any 'spark' and is feeling sad about it. Nah, that's not the cammie I know, ugh! What is wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Macey's POV<strong>

I know I should probably be mad at Andrew for whatever he did to make her sad, but the boy expert in me says that it is Zach causing the commotion and not Andrew. I swear if he does anything to hurt her I am going to rip out his hair, knit it into socks and make him eat it. Oh well, I will just have to wait until Monday until my little interrogation. He he he.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz's POV<strong>

I am so worried about cammie! I wish she would pick up her phone! I really hope that Andrew didn't do anything bad; he seemed like such a good person. Sigh. I wish everyone could just get along, and everything didn't have to be so complicated. But, seriously if Andrew did anything to cammie I swear he will wake up in Antarctica with only a pencil for company. What! I can be evil to… he he he.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I get out of bed and sigh. Great! Another day at a hell hole of a place I like to call high school. I grumble and start to get ready for school. I would usually catch a ride with Zach, but considering our current predicament I don't think that he would be driving me today.

With my dark clothing on, I walk to school my head hidden by my hood even though it is fairly sunny out. When I get there I am immediately attacked by my friends who start to bombard me with questions.

"Cammie what happened, why didn't you answer any of our calls?" asks a pissed off bex. I just look at her and start to walk away only to have macey block my path. I give her a look that says 'get out of my way or I will make you' but she gives me one back that says 'I'd like to see you try. I sigh but still don't say anything; all I do is glance in the direction of Zach and start to walk in the building.

The last thing I hear before the door shuts behind me is "Let's get him girls" I smile, pay back's a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

When I got to school the first thing I saw were three angry girls charging my way. I looked at them stupidly until I realized they were Cammie's friends…shit.

"What the heck did you to Cammie" seethed one POed Bex. I just looked at her and shrugged trying to play innocent.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME ZACHARY, TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO CAMMMIE OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN'T HAVE BABIES" screamed a mad Macey, actually I take that back I don't think mad even begins to describe it, she was pissed. Wow! I have never seen Macey like this, she was usually so calm and cool, uh-oh Cammie must be really bad if Macey is acting like this.

"Well-I-said-that-she-didn't-deserve-that-josh-kid-and-that-she-was-worthless" I mumble in a rush so that they wouldn't hear me. After that they just stopped, they all seemed to freeze.

"You mentioned Josh?" Liz asked quietly. I nodded and she gave me a pained look.

"You said that she was worthless?" she asked again in the same tone that made me hang my head low but I still said yes.

"You said that she didn't deserve Josh?" she asked raising her voice slightly this time, and again I nodded. I looked up expecting them to look really mad but instead they all had these really sad expressions on their faces.

"What?" I ask afraid of what the answer might be.

"You don't know who Josh is do you" asked Macey curiously in a whisper voice, and like before I shook my head, now really confused.

"Well, I don't have the right to tell you but next time think before you say something" she said scolding me like a little child. I just nodded again accepting the fact that they were 100 % right.

After that they all shared some sort of look that I didn't understand at all and left. The last thing I heard before the door closed behind them was "no wonder she was acting so heartbroken" I sigh and put my head in my hands. First of all, I really need to find out who this Josh guy is, and second of all I need to apologize to Cammie, no matter what I have to do, no matter what it takes, I will get my Cammie back.


	9. Forgive Me Please!

Forgive Me Please!

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_After that they all shared some sort of look that I didn't understand at all and left. The last thing I heard before the door closed behind them was "no wonder she was acting so heartbroken" I sigh and put my head in my hands. First of all, I really need to find out who this Josh guy is, and second of all I need to apologize to cammie, no matter what I have to do, no matter what it takes, I will get my cammie back._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

It's been a week since the argument and I am still not better. Zach has stopped talking to me and seems about upset as I am…weird. My friends are still there for me…but they aren't. It's like they try to make do stuff like nothing is wrong, but I can tell that they know what happened and they are just trying to make me feel better. But, oddly enough it's making me feel worse, I mean you can't just get in a huge fight with someone and then act like it never happened, life doesn't work like that.

It's currently Saturday and I know for a fact that something is going to happen today, why you might ask. Well, my friends are coming over today… whoop Dee doo. I stare at the door in front of me knowing that eventually three girls will enter it. I am not really aware of what is happening around me but I think an hour or two passes until it is finally opens.

"Cammie we need to talk" Macey announces getting straight down to business not even bothering for small talk.

"Hello to you to" I mutter annoyed.

"Cammie look we know what happened and we tried to let you have your space to see if that would help but you're not getting any better." Liz says gently. I look at her and laugh.

"So you noticed" I say all smart ass like. Liz looks hurt and I immediately feel bad about what I said.

"Cammie you can't let Josh rule your life, it's time to move on" Bex says quietly. I just stare at her shocked, she's kidding right?

"Don't you dare tell me to move on, you know what he did to me… you know what maybe that's my problem, maybe If I hadn't told you guys then my life would have been okay" I say with venom in my voice.

"Stop trying to blame someone else cammie" Macey says sounding frustrated.

"Stop blaming you about WHAT? Tell me what I did that I could possibly blame on you" I shout at her starting to get angry.

"Cammie, you're right you aren't blaming us you are blaming yourself, you think this is your fault don't you" Macey says a lot more calm now. I don't say anything because she is right; actually she hit it head on.

"Look Macey I know you are trying to make me feel better but it doesn't matter, I wouldn't be in this mess if I were a better girlfriend" I whisper.

"I cannot believe you Cammie, he almost killed you and you are blaming it on yourself!" Macey shouts sounding exasperated. I just look at her with a heartbroken look.

"Look Cammie I wish I could just sing a song and then poof! Everything would be okay but that isn't going to happen and I know this is hard for you so we are going to let you think on it but remember you aren't alone, you have us remember that" Liz says quietly, motioning to Bex and Macey to leave.

I nod but look at Macey weirdly, all throughout what Liz had been saying she was staring out the window giving weird looks….suspicious.

"Well, have a nice day" Bex says awkwardly waving to me. I nod again stare down at me feet waiting for them to leave. I watch as they leave but as soon as they are gone someone else enters. I look up to see Zach.

I gape at him, how did he get here and why is he here?

"Cammie, we need to talk" he says sternly. I am still getting over the shock that he is here so I don't say anything. He seems to take my silence as agreement and walks over to sit across from me on the floor.

"Look I am so so sorry for what I said and shouldn't have said that, can you ever forgive me?" he asks hopefully. I just stare at him still not saying anything.

"Ok, well maybe you can think about it but the second thing I need to know is, who is this Josh guy?" he asks making me flinch when he says Josh's name.

I sigh, knowing that he does indeed have the right to know. "Well it all started at my old school" I begin, after that I tell him about my past. By the time I am done explaining he has this horrified expression on his face.

"Oh god Cammie, I had no idea" he whispered looking stricken.

"Well of course you had no idea I wasn't about to tell my past to someone I just met" I said

"So, does that mean that you forgive me?" he asked again.

"Really Zach? It doesn't work like that, what did you expect now that I told you my past it would make everything better? The thing is I might of forgiven you if you knew what you were saying, because then I would have known it was purposeful but the fact that you had no idea what you were talking about when you mentioned Josh and you still insulted me about it only makes it worse. God Zach I would have expected more from you" I said coldly.

"Cammie please, I didn't know what I was saying" he begged.

I shake my head disgusted, "That is exactly what I mean, you can't just say things not knowing what you are saying" I say my voice a little weak.

"Cammie…please" Zach whispers sounding broken hearted. I look down, I can't bear to look at him right now, and I think if I do my heart would burst. I listen to his footsteps as he leaves my room. After I hear the front door close I burst in to tears.

Why does the world hate me?

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I walk out of Cammie's room broken hearted, I think I finally realized it… it wasn't that she hadn't forgiven me, it's that she hasn't forgiven herself. I think that her being mad at me is the only way she can release stress. Oh gosh, look what I did to her!

When I walk back into my room I scream in frustration and slam my face in my pillow. I look up across the window to see that Cammie is on her bed crying her eyes out.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head and I smile, I think I just figured out how to make Cammie feel better.


	10. Not Gonna Move

Not Gonna Move

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all but the song by The Script**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

I walk out of Cammie's room broken hearted, I think I finally realized it… it wasn't that she hadn't forgiven me, it's that she hasn't forgiven herself. I think that her being mad at me is the only way she can release stress. Oh gosh, look what I did to her!

When I walk back into my room I scream in frustration and slam my face in my pillow. I look up across the window to see that Cammie is on her bed crying her eyes out.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head and I smile, I think I just figured out how to make Cammie feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

The next Monday I get up and do the usual, ya know shower eat and walk to school like I said, the usual. When I arrive at school something doesn't feel right, the court yard is completely deserted. I mean seriously, there is like no one here!

I check my watch to make sure I am not late and when I see that I am three minutes early I am confused, where is everybody. I walk around the side of the building to where the doors are to the building and gasp to what I see.

There along with most of the school blocking the doorway is Zach sitting on a stool with a guitar and microphone in his hand. Behind him is Jonas on the bass and Grant on the drums. When Zach sees me his face lights up and a huge smile brakes out on his face.

Before I can say anything Zach pulls the microphone in front of him and starts to sing:

_Going back to the corner_

_Where I first saw you_

_gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard_

_Got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl can_

_You tell her where I am_

_Some try to hand me money_

_They don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken_

_Hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense_

_What else can I do?_

_How can I move on?_

_When I'm still in love with you_

_Cause if one day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd come_

_Back here_

_To the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting_

_For you_

_On the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_Policeman says son you can't_

_Say here_

_I say there's someone I'm_

_Waiting for if_

_It's a day. A month. A year._

_Gotta stand my ground_

_Even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind_

_This is the first place she will go_

_Cause if one day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd_

_Come back here_

_To the place that we'd meet_

_Then you'd see me waiting_

_For you_

_On the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy_

_That's waiting in on a girl_

_Woah oh_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

_Ooh_

_Maybe I'll get famous for the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to_

_But you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_Cause if one day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd_

_Come back_

_To the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you_

_On the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_Going back to the corner_

_Where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_And I'm not gonna move_

By the end of the song I am crying, I had no idea Zach could sing so Goode. When Zach finished his last word I couldn't take it anymore, I sprinted into his arms. I felt his arms slide around my waist and I can hear the other students applauding but I can barely hear them considering my head is buried in his chest.

"Cammie, I don't care if you never forgive me just remember that I am not ever moving and will always be here for you no matter what" Zach whispers into my ear. I pull back from him and give him a small smile.

"I forgive you" I say and then once again I bury my head into his chest, "you're the best" I whisper into his ear happily. I don't think that anything could ever go wrong anymore, not as long as I have Zach.


	11. I'm Just Gonna Support Him

I'm Just Gonna Support Him

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all but the song by The Script**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Cammie's POV<strong>_

_By the end of the song I am crying, I had no idea Zach could sing so Goode. When Zach finished his last word I couldn't take it anymore, I sprinted into his arms. I felt his arms slide around my waist and I can hear the other students applauding but I can barely hear them considering my head is buried in his chest._

_"Cammie, I don't care if you never forgive me just remember that I am not ever moving and will always be here for you no matter what" Zach whispers into my ear. I pull back from him and give him a small smile._

_"I forgive you" I say and then once again I bury my head into his chest, "you're the best" I whisper into his ear happily. I don't think that anything could ever go wrong anymore, not as long as I have Zach._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

When I finally released Zach from my bone crushing hug he was smiling hugely at me, as I was at him. Caught up in the moment I leaned in to kiss his cheek but he accidently (or was it accidental?) turned his head and I kissed him on the…nose. (Ha I bet you thought I was going to say lips) I pulled back blushing madly which only made Zach smile wider. I heard a couple of giggles from the rest of the students and after I kissed Zach there was a big chorus of "Awws" that rippled through the crowd.

"How did you manage to pull this off Zach?" I asked in awe.

He just winked at me and said "I have my ways, I'm just that Goode" after that he smirked so of course I just _had_ to punch him the shoulder making him whine like a little girl. I tried to keep a straight face but it was too hard and so once again a smile broke out on my face, because it was official…I have my best friend back.

**(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a week now and I am so glad that things have gotten back to normal…well they sort of have. It's like I have my old best friend back but at the same time I feel things are different between us. Zach doesn't joke around as much anymore and whenever he touches me he is a lot more gentle.

I sigh. I knew telling Zach about my past would be a bad idea, but what choice did I have if I were to ever get him to understand? It's like he thinks I am going to break at any moment, I mean of course I appreciate that he is being considerate and everything, but I am not fudging made of glass! And yes I said fudging, if you have a problem with it then that sucks!

But, it's not only that, that has been bothering me lately, it's weird but he has been talking with a lot of girls lately. That's not the weird part though, I mean come on it's not like I haven't been warned about how much of a flirt Zach is, but I haven't ever seen him act like this since I have been here it's weird to see him flirt.

Like I said earlier, that is not the weird part. The weird part is that every time I see him with another girl I get this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. It's not like the feeling I had with Josh, not even close, it's more like the feeling I had with Andrew but different. For some reason I don't like seeing him with other girls, I mean I know I can't hog him all to myself but this feels weird, like I would rather have him flirting with me rather than those girls. But, who am I kidding I could never like my best friend, that would be awkward.

I don't like Zach like _that_…right?

* * *

><p><strong>Zach (After singing to Cammie)<strong>

I hug cammie tight to me not sure if I ever want to let go. But, eventually Cammie pulls back and smiles at me, which of course I smile back at her with a goofy grin planted on my face. Suddenly Cammie starts to lean in; I look at her with wide eyes until I realize that she is heading towards my cheek. Without thinking I turn my head, but I turn a little too late and I feel cammie's lips press against my nose.

A course of "Awws" and giggles flow throughout the crowd that I forgot was watching us. Immediately Cammie starts to blush a bright red which I find adorable. Looking down letting her hair fall onto her face she asks

"How did you manage to pull this off Zach?"

I wink at her and say

"I have my ways, I'm just that Goode" I say smirking. Cammie punches me in the arm playfully and I whine pretending it hurt and even though it didn't look like it I could tell that Cammie was holding back a smile.

I could tell you how I set this whole thing up but then that would ruin the mystery, yup just to let you know I am smirking right now he he he.

As me and Cammie walk in the building still smiling and chatting I can't help but think about how badly I wanted Cammie to kiss me on the lips and not the nose. I mean don't get me wrong, Cammie's a great friend, but that's all she is, a friend. I wish she could see how much I care about her and how much I love her. W-wait did I just say that I love Cammie?

It still doesn't matter if I love her or not, the point is _she_ doesn't like me. I walk down the halls with Cammie by my side until we split our separate ways because we only have last period. As I head to my classroom I pass by Mick. I don't stop to say hi but as we pass by she "accidently" bumps into me.

"Sorry" she says batting her eyes flirtatiously. I just nod and walk away but not before I see her wink at me. Suddenly an idea pops into my head. I think I know how I can get over my Cammie crush. Huh. That sounded weird, whatever it doesn't matter.

My point is that maybe if I try to flirt with other girls I will get over my Cammie crush. I walk into class with a smile on my face, this shouldn't be too hard.

**(TIME SKIP)**

After about a week of my plan I decide to give up, it's just not working! Being with other girls only makes me want to be with Cammie more. Plus, not only is it not working but Cammie seems a little uncomfortable whenever she is with me and I am flirting. It's not like she is jealous, I mean why would she be jealous anyways?

Sometimes, I have to remind myself that Cammie has never seen this side of me before and that she is not used to it. I am seriously starting to tire of my plan especially when it's failing so badly. But, I can't give up now, at lunch today I will give it one more shot, if it doesn't work I will think of something new I silently promise myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

It's lunch time now and I contemplate on whether to tell Zach to stop flirting or not, I mean it's not like I can decide what he does and does not do, but he is my best friend and I am sure that he would understand, I least I hope so. I walk in the back door so when I enter no one notices that I have come in.

The back door is located by the garbage cans so let me tell you…it is stinky! I start to walk from behind the garbage cans when I hear a sucking sound. I turn around to see Mick Morrison and Zach kissing like they were when I first met them behind the recycling bin. Both of their eyes are closed so they don't see me when I freeze in place.

For a couple seconds I just stand there shocked, but after I get over the shock I bolt back through the door I came through feeling ready to cry. I run down the hall and stop by the janitor's closet. I couple of tears cascade down my face and I wipe them furiously.

**Zach's POV**

At lunch time I am pulled aside by Mick. Before I can say anything she starts kissing me, and for some crazy reason I started kissing her back. After a couple of seconds I try to remember who I am kissing, but my mind is blank except for a mental picture of Cam. Oh, so I am kissing Cammie, wait then my does she tastes like cherry lip smacker. The only girl I know that wears cherry lip smacker is Mick.

Suddenly I realize I am kissing Mick…oh shit I am kissing Mick! I immediately pull back just in time to see a hurt looking Cammie run out the door. I blink and it takes a couple seconds for my brain to function right. When I finally realize what had happened I slap myself on the forehead, great now look what I had done!

"Aww, Zach you were doing great don't stop now" Mick says jutting her lip out in a pout which looks really weird.

"Look Mick kissing you was a mistake I should have never had done it, and we are never going to date so leave me alone" I say annoyed.

"How dare you" Mick screeches at me. And with that she stomps on my foot and stomps away. I clutch my foot in pain. After that I wobble over to the usual table where Macey, Bex, and Grant were sitting. I think Jonas and Liz said something about studying during the library, and where Cammie is, is a mystery right now. What have I done!

**Cammie's POV**

Why am I crying? I think angrily to myself. I don't like Zach, I try to convince myself but I am failing. Suddenly my tears stop. Wait, I like Zach? I smile and realize that is why I felt the way I did but as soon as I do it drops into a frown.

So that's what it took huh? I ask myself. It took Zach to start kissing another girl to realize that I like him? I shake my head disgusted with myself; if I had only admitted it to myself earlier I might have been the one kissing Zach instead of Mick. Well, too late now, now he likes Mick so might as well face it now rather than later.

I sink to the ground and put my head in my hands, why can't any of my relationships go smoothly? Not that Zach and I are dating but you know what I mean.

Suddenly I realize there has been a sucking sound coming from the janitor's closet.

Curious, I stand up walk over and open the door. I gasp form what I see, inside are Liz and Jonas making out on the floor. Luckily, they don't see me because they are err umm busy and so I quickly shut the door and run back down the hall.

I walk into the girl's bathroom and glance at myself in the mirror. I definitely do not look like I have been crying considering the huge smile plastered on my face, but wouldn't you be excited too if you just saw one of your best friends making out with the guy we all knew she liked.

I can't help it; I jump up and down in front of the mirror and squeal like a little girl. Who knew Liz had it in her, yeah so much for studying in the library. I laugh out loud at my own little joke. After seeing them I decide that even though I may not be happy about it, it is not in my power to tell him who to date, and so being the friend that I am I will let him date whoever he wants to and support him all the way even if it breaks my heart in the process.

After I freshen up a bit I walk back into the lunch room this time through the front door. I walk over to the usual table with a huge grin on my face. When I sit down Zach gives me a concerned glance which I ignore, why would he be worried about me?

"What made you so happy Miss Sunshine?" asked Macey with an amused expression on her face. I just shake my head at her and smile. A minute or two later Jonas walks in with a dazed expression on his face.

He walks over and sits next to me with the same expression on his face. I glance at Macey and she has this shocked expression on her face as do everyone else at the table except for me and Jonas. I decided to ignore their shocked stares and turn so I am facing Jonas.

"So, did you have fun?" I whisper into his ear. Jonas turns to face me his eyes a little big. After he realizes what I meant he starts so blush furiously, which of course makes me giggle. I look up to see that they are still staring so stand up and say

"I need to talk to you Jonas" before he can answer I pull him away from everyone else and start jumping up and down squealing.

"Cammie, before you say anything I need you to promise not to tell anyone" he said sounding a little bit worried.

"Yeah, like you didn't just make it obvious enough" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Wait where's Liz?" I whisper to make sure no one hears me.

"Oh, she's freshening up in the bathroom" he whispers back blushing an even brighter red than before if it's possible. I grin at his embarrassment but my grin falters and I say

"Wait, can I tell her I know?" Jonas looks at me and sighs.

"Umm... I think we should wait a little bit, things might get messy" he says worriedly

"Awww… aren't you just the sweetest thing" I say pinching his cheek like he is a toddler.

"You betcha" he says grinning at me.

We walk back over to the table and by now Liz is there. Jonas walks over and sits across from Liz and smiles at her while I sit next to him and across from Zach. By now the rest of the people are giving me and Jonas really confused, angry, and shocked stares. Ugh! What did I do?

Finally, my patience runs out and I shout out at them "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV (Go back to when Cammie walks in)<strong>

I walk over to the usual table and slump down on my seat.

"What's up with you" Macey asks sounding annoyed. I just shake my head and she seems to realize Cammie's absence and by noticing Cammie's absence she also seems to notice the problem at hand.

"What did you do this time?" Macey growls at me. I hang my head ashamed of myself.

"I kissed Mick in front of Cammie" I say sadly. Basically Cammie is the only one who doesn't know I like her.

"Why would you do that if you knew she likes you?" Macey screams at me loudly but not loud enough for heads to turn in our direction.

"I know- wait how do you know Cammie likes me?" I ask hopefully.

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" she asks like I have three heads. I shake my head but now am extremely happy.

Suddenly I hear the door open so I turn around to see Cammie enter with a huge smile on her face. She walks over and plopped down across from me.

"What made you so happy Miss Sunshine?" Macey asks sounding slightly confused. Honestly, I am confused too, wasn't she just all sad or was that just my imagination?

A minute or two later Jonas walks in with a dazed expression on his face. He sits down next to Cammie and Cammie's smile seems to widen when she see's Jonas. Wait is that who she was with? What were he and Cammie doing? Oh gosh, I thought Macey said that Cammie liked me, but she likes Jonas?

"So, did you have fun?" I see Cammie whisper into Jonas' ear with a sly smile on her face. Jonas turns to face Cammie and starts to blush furiously. Wait! What _were_ they doing? This doesn't make any sense, I thought Jonas liked Liz. How could he, he knows I like Cammie!

Seeing his reaction Cammie giggles which only makes me angrier but before I can say anything Cammie intrudes.

"I need to talk to you Jonas" she says pulling him away from. Everyone quiets down at our table so we can hear what they are saying. Even though we were being quiet we could only catch a little bit of what they were saying. This is what I heard:

"…promise me you won't tell anyone" I hear Jonas say finishing whatever sentence he was saying.

"Like you didn't already make it obvious" Cammie says rolling her eyes. They start whispering to each other more quietly so I can't quite hear what they are saying, but I see Cammie whisper something and Jonas blushes an even brighter red before.

"I think we should wait a little bit…" Jonas says raiser but quiets down again at the end of the sentence.

"Aww… aren't you the sweetest thing" Cammie says pinching Jonas' cheeks like he is a little toddler. When they walk back over to our table I give Jonas an angry look which he returns with a confused one.

By now Liz has also joined us but no one really said anything to her because we were so focused on what Jonas and Cammie were saying.

I glance at Cammie to she looks annoyed for some reason.

"What?" she shouts sounding annoyed. We all give her confused glances which she returns with a death glare.

"Why do you guys keep staring at me like that?" she asks sounding a little angry. Wow! Does she really think we are that stupid? I am about to tell her my thoughts but Macey cuts before I can say anything.

"Nothing, but Cammie we were wondering what you would think if we all go over to your house for a sleepover?" Macey says like she was planning it the whole time. I see Cammie nod and then she says

"Oh, yeah sure that would be a lot of fun, you guys can come over at 6 o'clock" she said sounding like she was apologizing. And she most likely was apologizing for being annoyed with us. Ugh! Sometimes that girl is way too nice for her own good.

Ugh! What am I saying, she is going out with Jonas and she isn't even telling anyone! Oh gosh! What will happen when Liz finds out?

Well, I know one thing for sure; this is going to be one interesting night.


	12. Gallagher Girl

Gallagher Girl

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all but the song by The Script**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_"Why do you guys keep staring at me like that?" she asks sounding a little angry. Wow! Does she really think we are that stupid? I am about to tell her my thoughts but Macey cuts before I can say anything._

_"Nothing, but Cammie we were wondering what you would think if we all go over to your house for a sleepover?" Macey says like she was planning it the whole time. I see Cammie nod and then she says_

_"Oh, yeah sure that would be a lot of fun, you guys can come over at 6 o'clock" she said sounding like she was apologizing. And she most likely was apologizing for being annoyed with us. Ugh! Sometimes that girl is way too nice for her own good._

_Ugh! What am I saying, she is going out with Jonas and she isn't even telling anyone! Oh gosh! What will happen when Liz finds out?_

_Well, I know one thing for sure; this is going to be one interesting night._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

Ugh! I am so bored! Its five forty and I am so excited for everyone to come over! Oh… great, now I sound like a little school girl who is excited to play with her Barbies. Well, it could be because I just had like ten pieces of chocolate. But, I mean it's not like I can get drunk off of chocolate that would be so funny!

I walk over to the box of truffles I was just eating and flip over the box to see the ingredients. My eyes scan over them briefly until a certain ingredient catches my eye. Beware: a small dose of alcohol is added for flavor. I look at the warning and suddenly go into a giggling fit. Who knew you could get drunk off of chocolate?

I hear a tapping noise and I look up to see Zach tapping on his own window with a single eyebrow raised. I assume he is questioning my sudden outburst, but I just start going into another giggling fit when I see that he is holding a pair of boxers.

At first he seems confused but then he looks down and seems to realize what he was holding and he suddenly blushes a light shade of pink which only makes me giggle even more. Not only were they his boxers but they were boxers with ducks spotted on them.

When I look back up Zach gives me a wave signaling that he is coming over and I nod as he makes his way to his bedroom door. As soon as he leaves I hear the doorbell chime. Huh? How did he get here so fast?

I skip down the stairs two at a time and make my way to the door. When I open it I see Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas. I hear footsteps behind them and when I look up I see Zach jogging up to the doorway.

"Hi guys come *hiccup* in" I say stepping back and gesturing for them to come inside. They all give me weird looks but walk in anyways. After they walk in Zach soon follows behind them when Zach walks in I whisper in his ear

"Nice Boxers" after that he blushes lightly again but pretends he didn't hear what I had said which of course makes me giggle. Hmmm… I seem to be giggling a lot lately, I wonder why that is?

"So, whatcha guys wanna do?" I ask when I enter my room again where everyone has decided to lounge.

"I know, let's play truth or dare" Macey says suddenly with a determined look on her face. Everyone else seems to agree and so we all sit in a make shift circle and get ready to play.

"I'll go first" chirps Macey with a sly grin on her face.

"Cammie, truth or dare?" Macey asks like she already knows I am going to pick truth.

"Dare" I say confidently.

"Great, I dare you to go in the closet with Jonas for seven minutes" she says with a grin on her face. I look at her like she is crazy and Jonas is looking at her with the same expression on his face as well. Zach looks mad but Macey whispers in his ear and he seems to cool down a little bit, and as for Liz well to say the least she didn't look to pleased but no one really noticed Liz because all the attention was on me. Great…

"Okay, I accept" I say with a devious grin on my face. Fine, if Macey wants to play that way, then bring it on! But, my smile falters when I see the hurt expression on Liz's face.

"Wait, I'll do it if I can talk to Liz first" I say quickly. Liz looks at me questiongly but I just mention for her to go to the bathroom. When we get in the bathroom I shut the door behind us to make sure no one can listen in to what we are saying.

"Look Liz, I am going to get straight to the point… I saw you and Jonas in the Janitor's closet" I say in a whisper voice. Liz immediately starts blushing a really bright pink which I have to say is very amusing.

"I was wondering what that noise was" she mutters quietly to herself but loud enough for me to hear.

"But, here's the catch… I think that everyone else thinks that Jonas and I were the ones um err doing things and so I think that they are doing this to test their theory" I say in one big breath.

"Well, then why the heck did you agree to it?" she asks sounding pretty irritated but in a nice way that only Liz could pull off.

"I was thinking, while we are in the closet I am going to play a prank on them to what their reaction is and I just wanted to tell you so that you know that whatever you hear is all staged" I say with an evil grin planted on my face.

"Oh" is all Liz says but I can tell she is holding down a laugh just like me.

"Oh, and remember to tell Jonas so he doesn't think I am weird" I say like it is the most important thing in the world. But, after I say it we both burst out laughing, yeah, because we are _so_ normal.

We walk out of the bathroom with unreadable looks on our faces and we walk back over to the group and sit down. I watch Liz as she goes over to Jonas and whispers something in his ear swiftly. I see him discreetly nod and cast a short glance in my direction.

"Ok big boy let's get this over with" I say jumping to my feet. Me and Jonas walk into my closet and shut the door behind us.

'Did Liz explain?' I mouth to Jonas, and to my enjoyment he nods. I give him an evil grin and rub my hands together like an evil scientist.

"Follow my lead" I whisper so quietly that he had to lean in to hear me. He nods again but this time he gives me a confused look. I put my thumb in my mouth and start to make a sucking sound that sounds like kissing. Jonas looks like he is about to burst with laughter when he realizes what I am doing.

After a minute passes I give Jonas an apologetic look and then I punch him in the stomach. Like I planned he gave out a loud groan. I smile really big at him in amusement and he tries to smile back but it comes out more as a grimace.

"Was that too much?" I ask worried that I punched him a little too hard.

"No" Jonas replies sounding breathless. After he says this I hear a couple of gasps come from the other side of the closet. I glance down at the watch I am wearing and see that it has just passed the seven minute mark.

I show my watch to Jonas and he nods as I gesture towards the door. I open the door and step out, cheeks flushed from the heat of being in the closet for so long. I look around and am met by three shocked stares, one angry one…and Liz who looks like she is about to burst from laughter but of course nobody notices her because everyone is focused on Jonas and I.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Grant who is as clueless as ever. I can't take it anymore I burst into a giggling fit and soon Liz joins me while Jonas chuckles lightly.

"You should have seen your faces" I say in between laughs trying to calm myself down.

"What the hell just happened" Zach shouts sounding really mad and confused at the same time.

"Oh come on, you didn't actually think that was real did you?" I say finally able to catch my breath. Now, everyone has puzzled looks on their faces.

"It was fake, what we did was a prank because it was obvious that you guys thought me and Jonas were together so we decided to play a little prank on you" I explain glancing at Liz who nods.

"I was in on it too" she says proudly.

"Yeah, well what about the noises how do you explain that?" challenged Macey who seemed unconvinced by my explanation. I put my thumb in my mouth and made the kissing sound that sounded realistic. After I showed them that they nodded in approval but Macey also questioned the other part but let's just say that Jonas didn't want another punch to the stomach so she seemed to believe it.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" I say giggling again.

"Cammie, I don't mean to be rude but what the hell have you been drinking?" asks Bex with an eyebrow raised. I just start giggling again and shrug.

"I haven't had anything but water to drink since I got home, although I did have some chocolate" I say pointing over to the empty truffle box that was sitting on my book shelf. Hmm… I am trying to remember if there was a special ingredient in the chocolate but nothing comes to mind, oh well.

I watch as Bex walks over to the chocolate box and I watch as her eyes scan the ingredient list and her eyes grow huge.

"Cammie, how many of these truffles did you eat?" Bex asks with a surprised look on her face.

"Uhh... the whole box?" I say making it come out as a question.

Bex gapes at me and says "Umm… Cammie you are aware of what's in these chocolates?" Bex asks exasperated.

"Yes of course, chocolaty goodness" I say in a matter of fact voice with a goofy smile on my face. I watch as she passes the box around to everyone else and their eyes grow huge. They all silently stare at me until I start giggling and after that everyone else starts laughing too.

"So, you're a Gallagher Girl are ya?" asks Zach gesturing to the box of truffles labeled **Gallagher Chocolates** with a smirk on his face.

"The one and only" I say with the same goofy smile plastered on my face.

Zach is about to reply but is interrupted by the door bell ringing. Huh, I wonder who it could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

Focus Zach, focus! Right now I am trying to pack for the sleepover tonight, keyword being trying. I can't get my mind off Cammie and the way she acted today, did she really like Jonas? I hope not. Well, I'll find out tonight, after cam had left Macey had explained that the sleepover would act as a test to see if they really liked each other… like that.

And if they do, then I honestly don't know what I'll do. I hear a loud giggle that interrupts my thought process and when I look up I see Cammie lying on her bed in a giggle fit. I knock on my window and when she looks up I raise an eyebrow at her in a questioning manner. All she does is go into another giggling fit.

What the heck is she doing? I glance down and realize I am holding my boxers… my ducky ones. I blush lightly and wave to her and run out of there before she sees but I am pretty sure she noticed.

One the way out the door I sling my backpack over my shoulder and shout out a goodbye to my parents. I jog over to her house and I see the rest of the gang has just entered before me.

I walk in and Cammie shuts the door behind me. When I finally get a good look at her I almost gasp in surprise. Her hair has a windblown look to it, and her cheeks are flushed.

"Nice Boxers" Cammie whispers in my ear as she walks up to me with a grin on her face. I immediately feel my cheeks starting to heat up, but I ignore it and pretend I didn't hear her which only makes her giggle making me feel like a total idiot.

I try to ignore it but at the back of my mind I can't seem to ignore the fact that Cammie's breath smells like alcohol.

Upstairs in Cammie's room Macey is starting a game of truth of dare and she dares Cammie and Jonas to go in the closet. I immediately clench my fists in anger. Why the hell would she do that?

"Calm down its all part of the plan" Macey whispers into my ear with a warning look. I nod and relax… a little bit.

I watch helplessly as Cammie and Jonas walk into the closet and close it soundlessly behind them. Macey puts a finger to her lips signaling for silence. We wait there silently until we start to hear a sucking sound. I give out a small choking noise that isn't really loud enough to disrupt what they were um err doing.

After a minute or two the kissing noise subsides for a second until we hear a loud groan that sounded like it came from Jonas. Bex gives out a small gasp along with a surprised look on her face.

"Was that too much?" we hear Cammie ask in a worried tone. I glance at Macey and she looks like she is about to throw up or something.

"No" I hear Jonas reply sounding breathless. Oh my gosh! The bastard is so going to get it after he comes out here!

A couple seconds later they both walk out with flushed looks on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Grant sounding even more confused than I feel. Suddenly Cammie, Liz, and Jonas all burst out laughing.

"Oh, come one you didn't actually fall for that did you?" asks Cammie trying to calm herself down.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask in a pissed of tone because who wouldn't be pissed off if the girl you love was just making out with one of your best friends!

"Oh come on you didn't actually think that was real did you?" she asks finally sounding a little saner.

"It was fake, but it was obvious that you guys thought that I and Jonas was a couple so we decided to play a prank on you" Cammie explains with a big grin on her face

"I was in on it too" says Liz proudly.

"Then how do you explain the noises?" challenges mace with an unconvinced look on her face. Cammie explained everything and after she does I can't help but smile, it was all fake! Yippee! Score for Zach.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that" giggled Cammie, what the heck was up with her and giggling today?

"Cammie, I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell have you been drinking?" asks Bex, funny I was just about to ask the same thing. Cammie just starts to giggle again and shrugs her off.

"I haven't had anything to drink since I got home, except I did eat some chocolate" she chirps pointing to a box that is sitting on her bookshelf. I watch as Bex's eyes grow huge as she reads something on the back of the box.

"Cammie how many of these truffles did you eat?" asks Bex cautiously.

"Umm the whole box?" Cammie says making it sound like a question.

"Cammie are you aware of what is in these chocolates?" Bex asks exasperated.

"Yes of course, chocolaty goodness" Cammie says with a goofy grin on her face. I watch as Bex passes the box around and when it finally gets to me my eyes grow big. No wonder Cammie's breathe smelled funny.

Cammie of course starts giggling again but this time we all laugh with her.

"So you're a Gallagher girl are ya?" I ask with a smirk on my face gesturing to the chocolate brand.

"The one and only" she replies with the same goofy grin on her face.

I am about to reply but the door bell interrupts me before I can say anything. Hmmm… I wonder who it could be?


	13. Stuck

Stuck

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all but the song by The Script**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_"Cammie are you aware of what is in these chocolates?" Bex asks exasperated._

_"Yes of course, chocolaty goodness" Cammie says with a goofy grin on her face. I watch as Bex passes the box around and when it finally gets to me my eyes grow big. No wonder Cammie's breathe smelled funny._

_Cammie of course starts giggling again but this time we all laugh with her._

_"So you're a Gallagher girl are ya?" I ask with a smirk on my face gesturing to the chocolate brand._

_"The one and only" she replies with the same goofy grin on her face._

_I am about to reply but the door bell interrupts me before I can say anything. Hmmm… I wonder who it could be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

"I got it" I chirped already bolting towards the door. When I got down the stairs I ran to the door and flung the door open to reveal a teenage boy who looked about my age.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well, if you must know I am Zach's cousin and my name is Drake and are you Cammie?"

I nod and smile at him.

"I heard you were having a sleepover bash and you didn't invite me" Drake says with a playful glare.

"Well, considering I don't even know you are you really surprised?" I ask with a goofy smile.

"I actually don't care who you are, so why don't you join the party" I say before he can respond.

"Yay! We can paint each other's nails and everything" he says in high voice and gives out a high pitched giggle. I glare at him when I realize he was mocking me.

"Who are you, Justin Bieber?" I ask with a smirk.

"What psh! His voice can't get that low" he says with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations! I have decided that you are welcome in my home" I say with an over dramatic gesture.

"Why thank you madam" he says taking my hand and kissing it making me… giggle, yeah I bet you didn't see that coming.

I close the door behind him and we walk up the stairs with Drake's arm casually slung around my shoulder.

"Guys, look who I found" I say when we get upstairs.

They all give a wave or a 'hello' to Drake except for Zach, who asks,

"How do you know Drake?"

"I don't know him" I say with a shrug.

"So, you just let a random stranger into your house?" asks Zach worried.

"Uhh… yeah" I reply.

"I only have one thing to say, no more chocolate for you" mutters Bex making us all laugh.

**(TIME SKIP)**

A couple hours of goofing off and playing truth or dare we decide to watch a movie, oh and don't worry I am now completely sober. The only problem with that was that we can't decide on what movie to watch.

"Let's watch Valentine's day" chirped Liz hopefully, but was rejected by all the guys when they all groaned.

"I know, let's watch Paranormal Activity**" **exclaimed Grant with a proud smile on his face.

"You're brilliant" yelled Bex giving Grant a kiss on the lips leaving him standing there with an idiotic smile on his face. Everyone else was smart enough to not argue with Bex so we ended up watching Paranormal Activity…gulp!

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

All throughout the movie whenever a scary scene would come she would bury her head in the pillow she was holding like a life saver. I decided I wanted to see what would happen if I scared her, hey! Don't call me evil, I am just gonna mess around a bit!

Cammie and I are sitting on her couch next to each other so all I do is lean over and as a suspenseful part in the movie comes on I whisper I her ear,

"Boo!"

Cammie jumps about five feet in the air flinging her pillow across the room and over to Drake and Macey who are err um too currently occupied with other activities to notice. (They liked each other fast!)

"I hate you" Cammie mutters wile sending me a death glare.

"Ouch Cammie that hurt!" I say putting a hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"You suck" she says still glaring.

"Nuh uh"

"uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Ha! I win" I say triumphantly smiling.

"Damn it" Cammie mutters but I can tell she is holding back a smile.

"So what are you going to without your precious pillow?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Cammie's eyes grow huge but then she smiles and says,

"Well, I guess you will have to be my substitute" after that she scoots over closer to me and loops her arms around my left arm and holds it tight to her. I just laugh but don't protest.

A couple minutes later when we actually start to pay attention to the movie again I can see that Cammie is tensing up because the movie is getting close to another suspenseful part. I watch Cammie as she leans in closer to the screen in anticipation.

The movie gets quiet but then all of a sudden one of the main characters pops out of nowhere and starts to scream. When the character popped up Cammie screamed really loud and once more jumped really high in the air, but only this time she landed in my lap, not that I minded.

By the end of the movie Cammie was clutching my shirt in her fists and had fallen asleep…in my lap. I quietly pick Cammie up bridal style and carry her upstairs to her room where gently lay her down on her bed. I lean in and kiss the top of her forehead and as I pull up I am stopped.

When I look down I see that Cammie has my shirt balled up in her hand. I try to relax her grip on my shirt but it only seems to tighten when I try to release it. I sigh. This is not good.

I slowly lay down next to Cammie thinking that maybe if I lie down next to her grip will loosen. As soon as I lie down next to her Cammie turns her body so she is facing me and buries her head into my chest.

Ok, now I am officially stuck. But, maybe if I just stay here for a while her grip while loosen, yeah! I'll just here for a while…just for a little bit, no harm done, right?

Just a little bit…


	14. Make Me

Make Me

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all but the song by The Script**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_By the end of the movie Cammie was clutching my shirt in her fists and had fallen asleep…in my lap. I quietly pick Cammie up bridal style and carry her upstairs to her room where gently lay her down on her bed. I lean in and kiss the top of her forehead and as I pull up I am stopped._

_When I look down I see that Cammie has my shirt balled up in her hand. I try to relax her grip on my shirt but it only seems to tighten when I try to release it. I sigh. This is not good._

_I slowly lay down next to Cammie thinking that maybe if I lie down next to her grip will loosen. As soon as I lie down next to her Cammie turns her body so she is facing me and buries her head into my chest._

_Ok, now I am officially stuck. But, maybe if I just stay here for a while her grip while loosen, yeah! I'll just here for a while…just for a little bit, no harm done, right?_

_Just a little bit…_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

Mmmm… this feels nice. I feel something warm beneath me and I snuggle up closer to it, to get more comfortable. I feel my head rise slowly up and down… it's about at that time that I realize I am currently on top of another human being.

I slowly open my eyes and glance around sleepily seeing that I am now in my room. Huh? I don't remember walking up here after the movie. Actually, I don't even remember what happened at the end of the movie.

I look down and see that Zach is lying beneath me, oh it's just Zach. I smile lazily and snuggle back into his chest with a content sigh. But… that's when I _really_ realized ZACH WAS UNDER ME!

I let out a small yelp and jumped out of Zach's grasp and on to the edge of the bed. Zach finally seemed to wake up and his eyes fluttered open slowly blinking a couple of times to get to the sunlight that was shining through the window.

Zach yawned really loud and scratched his head still not really noticing that I was sitting across from him watching his every move. I watch as his piercing emerald eyes scan my room and once his eyes land on my door which is marked my name in capital letters. His eyes widen and I assume he just figured out that he was not in his own room.

His eyes search more frantically this time looking for any sign of life, and I at first his eyes pass over me but he shifts his gaze back to me when I let out a small giggle.

Zach's eyes widen and he looks down at himself, seemingly to check if he had on all his clothing. The relief in his eyes was clear when he saw that he was indeed wearing all of his clothing.

"So how was your sleep?" Zach asks giving me a crooked smile that of course just had to make me blush like a tomato.

"What are you doing in my bed" I manage to squeak out clutching the blanket to me like a life preserver.

"Geez! I saw that you fell asleep during the movie and so being the gentleman that I am I took you up to your room and put you into your bed?"

"Yes I get that but what were _you_ doing in my bed?" narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah I umm err I umm…" Zach said stuttering out his words as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a habit he seemed to do when he was embarrassed. Ha! Zachary Goode embarrassed? How hilarious?

"What is it Zachy, cat got your tongue?" I ask making my eyes go big giving me and air of innocence.

"Don't. Call. Me. Zachy." Zach growls at me narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Zachy" I say in the same tone I had used before.

Before I realize what is happening I find myself pinned under Zach. He looks at me with his eyes narrowed and I can feel his breath brush up against my ear as he whispers in my ear.

"I said don't call me Zachy" Zach says in a deadly calm voice that made me shiver. But, I can't let him win that easily so I whisper right back into his face,

"Make me" after I said this Zach pulled his head back slightly looking me straight in the eye. There was this look in his eyes that I couldn't identify it but after I said 'make me' Zach's grip on me only seemed to tighten.

Suddenly Zach leaned in closer until we were only inches apart. My eyes widened in alarm, what that heck was he doing?

"Zach-"I tried to say but was suddenly cut off when Zach closed the space between us a placed his lips on mine.


	15. Just Another Conquest

Another Conquest

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all but the song by The Script**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_Before I realize what is happening I find myself pinned under Zach. He looks at me with his eyes narrowed and I can feel his breath brush up against my ear as he whispers in my ear._

_"I said don't call me Zachy" Zach says in a deadly calm voice that made me shiver. But, I can't let him win that easily so I whisper right back into his face,_

_"Make me" after I said this Zach pulled his head back slightly looking me straight in the eye. There was this look in his eyes that I couldn't identify it but after I said 'make me' Zach's grip on me only seemed to tighten._

_Suddenly Zach leaned in closer until we were only inches apart. My eyes widened in alarm, what that heck was he doing?_

_"Zach-"I tried to say but was suddenly cut off when Zach closed the space between us a placed his lips on mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I froze. I didn't know what to do. It didn't really matter though because the kiss only lasted a couple seconds before Zach pulled back and plopped down next to me closing his eyes as though it had never happened.

And just like that he fell right back asleep small snore erupting from his lips. It took a while for me to move again. I just lie there not really sure what to do. I flipped over so I was on my side facing Zach's sleeping form.

I whispered his name quietly just to be sure he was really unconscious. For good measure I also gave him a good poke in the side.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Zach just kissed me! This was the only thing that was registering in my mind as I sat up my head spinning from what just happened. I got out of my bed and walked to my door in a daze.

I glanced back at Zach one more time before closing the door softly behind me without a sound. I walked downstairs just as quietly not wanting to wake up anyone else. When I walked into the living room I had to bite back a giggle at the sight that was portrayed in front of me.

Drake and Macey were in the corner entwined with each other, Bex was asleep in a sitting position with her tucked into Grant's armpit while his arm was securely wrapped around Bex's shoulder. As for Liz and Jonas they were nowhere in sight, either they had already left or they were awake.

I don't think they would leave without saying goodbye so my guess is that they are probably in the kitchen fixing up some breakfast. I turned around and headed towards the kitchen. The spinning in my head seemed to die down a little bit, but it left an uncomfortable queasy feeling in my stomach.

I walked in the kitchen and sure enough Jonas and Liz were there sitting on the stools that were lined up against the counter. They were hunched over Liz's laptop whispering speedily back forth to each other.

I didn't want to disrupt them but there wasn't any other way I was going to be able to get my breakfast without them noticing me. So, I cleared my throat making both of them turn around to see me standing there.

"Oh, Good morning Cammie I didn't see you there" Liz squeaked jumping back from Jonas blushing furiously. Jonas was a little calmer about the situation but a light blush spiced his cheeks too.

"Oh come Liz, I've seen you two make out in the Janitor's closet there nothing to be embarrassed about" I teased her reminding her of my knowledge about what was going on between the two lovebirds.

"Oh yeah… um err" Liz didn't have a response for me but I just chuckled and headed to the fridge to get out the eggs. I told Ellen to take the day off and have some fun, so it was up to me to make breakfast.

According to Ellen my mother's cooking was horrid but luckily I didn't inherit that gene. Sometimes people ask if I miss them but honestly it's hard to miss what you never had. I don't dislike them like some would expect but I don't really have any positive feelings towards them, mostly I am just neutral not really having an opinion on them. I don't consider them family, Ellen will always be the mother I never had but what I consider family are my friends.

PAGE BREAK

Later on everyone else woke up and entered the kitchen when they smelled food… well everyone except Zach, he hasn't woken up yet and I can't help but feel nervous and worried to what will happen when he finally does come downstairs.

"Are you ok Cammie you seem a little jittery" Bex said creasing her forehead in concern.

"What me? Oh… yeah uh I'm fine" I mumbled staring at the floor in sudden interest.

She didn't say anything else but she shot me a look that clearly stated she wanted to know what was going on. I gave her a nod and we joined back into the main conversation where they were discussing something about the football game that would take place next Saturday.

"We have to win this game, those stuck up snobs are not going to beat us again!" Grant growled to Jonas.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked cutting into the conversation. Everyone seemed to share a look which only made me more anxious to know what they were talking about.

"We're talking the stupid snobs from Blackthorne high" Grumbled Grant glaring hard at the ground as if it would make anything better.

"We've never won against their football team and they aren't very… gracious about it" Jonas said looking a little bit upset too, just not as much as Grant.

"Oh wow!" I gasped my eyes widening slightly. I didn't realize they had a rivalry with anyone.

"Yeah, I know it's shocking that anyone could beat us with me on the team" a voice said behind me. I spun around to see Zach leaning against the doorway yawning tiredly.

"Oh look the Queen finally decided to grace us with his presence" Macey said sarcastically.

"What can I say I know I'm important but I do need my beauty sleep, right Cammie?" he asked smirking.

I giggled nervously and nodded not understanding why Zach was acting like nothing had happened. Did he even remember what had happened? Did it really mean nothing to him? Was that all I was to him, just another conquest?

"Will you excuse me" I spoke softly tears pricking the edge of my eyes as I pushed past Zach and ran back up to my room.

When I got up there I shut the door and sat in my chair next to my window hugging my pillow close to me as I curled my knees to my chest. I didn't want to go to my bed it still had his smell and warmth lingering on the bed sheets.

Silent tears cascaded down my face as I stuffed my head into the pillow. I seemed to be crying a lot lately. It wasn't long before my door opened and someone entered walking over and gently sitting on my bed. Of course it was Zach, who else would it be?

"What do you want?" I croaked looking him dead in the eye daring him to say what I expected him to say, that I was nothing to him, that now that he had gotten what he wanted he was done with me.

"What do you mean what do I want? What was that you just ran off for no reason?" Zach said sounding exasperated.

"What do you mean for no reason? You know exactly why!" I exclaimed getting more and more confused.

"If I knew why you ran off do you think I would be sitting here asking you about it?" he asked folding his arms across his chest in defense.

"You mean you don't…" I let my sentence trail off when Zach looked confused.

"I don't what?" Zach questioned his voice getting softer when he saw my deflated posture.

"Never mind, it's just that I had a nightmare last night and erm I thought I woke you up" I mumbled lying straight to his face.

"Oh gosh Cammie I am so sorry! I had no idea, if I had known I would have done something about it" Zach said pulling me into a hug.

"It's ok, nothing's changed" I murmured knowing that I was lying not only to him but to myself, of course things were different.

"It's ok, these things happen" I repeat again.


	16. Another Secret Another Lie

****Another Secret. Another Lie.

**I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all**

**THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER FOR THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AT THE END!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Cammie's POV<strong>_

_"What do you want?" I croaked looking him dead in the eye daring him to say what I expected him to say, that I was nothing to him, that now that he had gotten what he wanted he was done with me._

_"What do you mean what do I want? What was that you just ran off for no reason?" Zach said sounding exasperated._

_"What do you mean for no reason? You know exactly why!" I exclaimed getting more and more confused._

_"If I knew why you ran off do you think I would be sitting here asking you about it?" he asked folding his arms across his chest in defense._

_"You mean you don't…" I let my sentence trail off when Zach looked confused._

_"I don't what?" Zach questioned his voice getting softer when he saw my deflated posture._

_"Never mind, it's just that I had a nightmare last night and erm I thought I woke you up" I mumbled lying straight to his face._

_"Oh gosh Cammie I am so sorry! I had no idea, if I had known I would have done something about it" Zach said pulling me into a hug._

_"It's ok, nothing's changed" I murmured knowing that I was lying not only to him but to myself, of course things were different._

_"It's ok, these things happen" I repeat again._

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

She pulled away from me and I looked down at her. Her eyes were red from crying and I watched as a tear fell down her face and over her lips dear god her lips I felt so drawn then to just grab her and kiss the air away from her lungs but I couldn't she'd hate me forever if I did that,

"What was it about?" I asked concerned and Cammie looked up at me,

"What?"

"What was your dream about?" I asked and she frowned thinking hard,

"Um...Josh I think." I heard the slight hesitation in her voice and I raised an eyebrow about to ask her why she lied when Bex ran through the door,

"Drake's leaving." She informed us and I sighed looking at Cammie I started down the stairs,

"See you D." I told him and he nodded before kissing Macey again! Cammie smiled at them and Liz 'awed' softly in the background,

"Bye babe." Drake whispered before he headed out the door Macey closed it before turning around and squealing,

"Oh my god he asked me out!" I rolled my eyes,

"Seems you two were already passed third base on that couch last night." I muttered and Macey glared at me shutting me up,

"Theirs only one problem," Macey said dryly and the other three girls leaned in,

"What?" Cammie asked concerned,

"He's related to Goode." She informed us and I smirked as everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I let my mind try and focus on something other than the fact that Zach had kissed me but it just wouldn't. I sighed Zachary Goode my drop dead sexy next door neighbour. Wait did I just say that! I "discreetly" looked over at Zach who caught me staring and winked at me,

"Like what you see?" he whispered in my ear as we all walked to my kitchen,

"Not at all Goode." I teased using his last name to add to the pun. Zach glared,

"Not funny Cam." Apparently Grant can cook and at the moment he was baking chocolate chip pancakes for the group. Zach was fixing his hair, Liz and Jonas were doing nerd things while Bex and Macey discussed her outfit for her date with Drake next Friday. Me well I was stuck in my thoughts about Zach's kiss, if he forgot about it then did that mean it hadn't meant anything to him that I was just another conquest and what about his girlfriend Mick. I'd seen him kissing her the day before what would she do if she found out Zach cheated I sighed and thought about how this had to stay a secret that I could tell no one,

"Cammie!" Liz called into my thoughts and I looked up at her,

"Yes?"

"What's on your mind?" She asked and I shrugged causing Bex and Macey both to look over at me when my house phone rang,

"Don't touch it!" I told Grant picking it up,

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Cameron Morgan?" A deep voice asked and I looked around the room contemplating if it was Zach pranking me but the thought left me when he walked in moments later, "miss." The man spoke and I jumped at the sound,

"Yes this is she." I told him and Zach raised an eyebrow,

"Are you alone."

"No, should I be is this private?" I asked,

"Your choice Miss Morgan." He told me and I turned around facing my back to my friends, "I'm the Head Policeman of California." I flinched at the name of my home town deciding then that this was a private phone call.

"Give me a moment sir." I told him before walking from the room and into the living room holding a finger up to tell my friends I'd be a minute, "I'm good."

"Miss we were recently informed that Josh Abrams has left California in fact he left the state. We fear he may be heading your way Miss." I froze then and the guy continued to talk about warning and safety and that the police down here have been warned how I should never be alone. But my only thoughts were that Josh was out that Josh was free and he was coming. He was coming for me. The phone fell from my hands sliding down the sweat and crashing to the table the mans voice barely reaching my ears. The phone slid on the table knocking the glass vase off and I stood as it crashed to the floor the glass erupting pieces digging into my foot, "Miss!" The man yelled but I didn't touch the phone pounding footsteps ran into the room but I was petrified,

"Hello?" I heard Jonas take over the phone the man said something to him and I watched Jonas nod, "never alone? Yes, yes I heard you. No were her friends. Her parents-" I held my hand out for the phone and he passed it to me,

"How long?" I asked,

"Miss Morgan we-"

"I asked how long!"

"A few weeks minimum Miss." He replied and I fell then crumpling in on myself. A few weeks until he came,

"Thank you." I told him before I hung up. My friends hung around my suspiciously and I shook my head standing up, "who's burning breakfast?" I asked but no one moved,

"Cammie-" Bex started and I held a hand up to her and Jonas cocked his head,

"Why did he say you could never be alone?" Jonas asked and I waved my hand at him,

"Just an old friend from California prank calling me." I told them with a smile and Zach raised an eyebrow I rolled my eyes and started to the kitchen trying to spend the last happy days with my best friends.

"Can't I stay Gallagher Girl!" Zach begged and I rolled my eyes at the nickname,

"No girl time Zach now leave!" I instructed pointing at his house and he sighed,

"Fine!" he hung his head and lazily slouched as he slowly placed one foot in front of the other moving closer to his house. I turned on my friends then and groaned,

"He kissed me!" I confided and all three looked at me bombing me with questions, "but he forgot it." I informed them and Macey choked on her juice.

"Your telling me he kissed you and forgot it?" I nodded simply and she fiddled with her hair,

"Does that mean I'm just another conquest for him just another girl?" I asked and Macey sighed nodding I slouched on the couch (I rhymed!)

"Oh my god!" Bex squealed, "you like him!" I blushed and nodded only to have Liz squeal and Macey groan,

"Cammie!"

"Lizzie tell them about the janitors closet." I told her poking her side and she blushed before telling them about her and Jonas.

"I never knew he had the balls." Macey commented at the end and Bex laughed.

"I say Zach and Mick kissing yesterday before lunch." I told them and Macey swore,

"That over********************" Macey screamed, "he used me he made me set this up to see if you and Jonas were a thing when all along he's dating slutty Mick slut face!" I groaned and nodded,

"He was all over her too." I told them and Macey gagged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope it was good for my first Chapter in this story the rest was already written.**


	17. Ten Things Before Death

Ten Things Before Death

**I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all**

**THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER FOR THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AT THE END!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Cammie's POV<strong>_

_"Can't I stay Gallagher Girl!" Zach begged and I rolled my eyes at the nickname,_

_"No girl time Zach now leave!" I instructed pointing at his house and he sighed,_

_"Fine!" he hung his head and lazily slouched as he slowly placed one foot in front of the other moving closer to his house. I turned on my friends then and groaned,_

_"He kissed me!" I confided and all three looked at me bombing me with questions, "but he forgot it." I informed them and Macey choked on her juice._

_"Your telling me he kissed you and forgot it?" I nodded simply and she fiddled with her hair,_

_"Does that mean I'm just another conquest for him just another girl?" I asked and Macey sighed nodding I slouched on the couch (I rhymed!)_

_"Oh my god!" Bex squealed, "you like him!" I blushed and nodded only to have Liz squeal and Macey groan,_

_"Cammie!"_

_"Lizzie tell them about the janitors closet." I told her poking her side and she blushed before telling them about her and Jonas._

_"I never knew he had the balls." Macey commented at the end and Bex laughed._

_"I saw Zach and Mick kissing yesterday before lunch." I told them and Macey swore,_

_"That over********************" Macey screamed, "he used me he made me set this up to see if you and Jonas were a thing when all along he's dating slutty Mick slut face!" I groaned and nodded,_

_"He was all over her too." I told them and Macey gagged._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>_  
><em>The girls left a few hours later and I sat down breathing heavily. One week maybe two I couldn't do that standing up I grabbed the phone and called the first person that came to mind Eva an old friend from home.

"Hey Eva!" I greeted and she squealed,

"Cammie!" I smiled,

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh my you've missed so much when are you coming home!" I sighed and thought about Zach,

"Soon." I responded, "probably sooner then I thought."

"Cams did you hear that Josh is going up to visit you that is so romantic the guys been all upset about you leaving." I took in a deep breath,

"Yeah I heard he'll be here soon actually." I tried to sound as excited as I could,

"I wish I could've gone up too but I have way to much homework." I laughed lightly and told her that it was okay.

"I should go."

"Okay call soon though 'kay?"

"Okay will do." I hung up then before going to my room opening my window I sat with my legs dangling over the edge breathing heavily. Pulling a paper and a pen out I started a list of things to do before I died.

1. Roller Coaster

2. Water Ski

3. Waterfall Repel

4. Water Fight

5. Picnic

6. Hike With Friends

7. Sky Dive With Zach

8. Get A Pet (give it away before...)

9. Say Goodbye To My Loved Ones

10. Tell Zach The Truth

I sighed as I looked down at it ten things seven days.

"Hey Cammie what's that?" Zach asked showing up beside me,

"A list." He laughed lightly,

"Can I see it?" I was about to say no when he stole it looking it over, "tell me what?" He asked looking at me I looked away,

"That your girlfriends a bitch," I lied. Zach paused,

"I don't have a girlfriend." He responded and I looked away reaching over I grasped the tree he was on and started down, "Cammie I swear I don't have a girlfriend!" Zach protested following me down,

"I saw you with Mikky the other day." I admitted and Zach stared at me confused, "it doesn't matter who you're with Zach I'm just glad y-your happy." I faked a smile even though inside I was screaming for him to notice to realize that I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

"Mikky?" I asked and Cammie looked farther away,

"Yeah,"

"Cammie she attacked me."

"Zach please don't try and explain yourself to me."

"But-"

"Lets do number one and seven today." I looked at the list and brightened,

"Three out of ten!" she smiled but it looked fake as we walked to my car I heard her mutter,

"Two out of ten.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

We arrived at the amusement park an hour later the others were meeting us in an hour so Zach dragged me to a small shed the words 'SKY DIVING' were written on the side and he knocked on the door,

"Hey Greg you wanna take me and my friend up?" He asked the man Greg nodded enthusiastically running to his plane as Zach handed me things,

"You've done this before?"

"Tons." He told me as he cinched me up and we headed to the plane. **(I've never been this is just a guess) **when we were ready Greg loaded us up with his friend Pete. Taking off we flew to around 1000 feet or more. Zach smiled,

"Pull this tab when I tell you too."

"And if I don't?" Zach frowned,

"Just do it I don't want to lose you Cammie." His voice was serious I saw something flash in his eyes and as I leaned forwards to get a better look he looked away, "not ever your my best friend." I nodded forcing a smile,

"Your not gonna lose me Zach not for awhile." The lie seeped through my mouth like I was eating soap I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought that I was leaving soon that Josh was coming for me and I could be in serious danger, "ready?" I asked Zach looked at me and smiled nodding just as we were pushed out the door. Free falling it's like nothing I've ever felt before your just falling and falling no idea where your going the wind pushing you around I smiled at Zach who was below me he smiled back hand on the tab he pulled. I followed his action a few seconds later.

We landed and Grant ran up to us smiling wide,

"Oh my gosh that was so cool!" I smiled and nodded running over to Zach and hugging him.

"Thank you." I whispered he hugged me back hearts beating a million miles an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

Her words repeated in my head as I thought about her leaving me in any way. My heart practically stopped,

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear as I hugged her back I could hear her heart racing mine probably was as well. We all walked to the Roller Flip our best roller coaster here and Cammie smiled excitedly,

"I've never been." She whispered,

"I figured." She glared as I grabbed her hand squeezing it before letting go my instincts telling me to never let go but I knew I had to.

"Scream enough." I teased her as we got off the roller coaster she glared,

"Shut up!" She retorted poking my side,

"I wasn't the one screaming and grabbing onto my bestie." She glared and walked past me I laughed lightly following her,

"Yes Zach?" She asked anger radiating from her voice and body,

"Oh Cammie you can't be angry at me." I teased grabbing her hips and tickling her she tried to resist but she started laughing,

"Uncle!" She cried out in defeat I smiled and stopped walking over I handed the cotton candy man a five walking back over to Cammie I handed her the purple cotton candy she smiled wide and picked at it, "wow this is...good." I laughed and grabbed some for myself. Her face went wide as it melted on her tongue she giggled slightly and grabbed a handful shoving it in my face I smiled and did the same to her. She licked her lips and blushed slightly,

"Cammie can I talk to you?" Jonas asked and Cammie nodded handing me the cotton candy she walked off I sighed glaring at them from a distance.

* * *

><p>"Why did that man on the phone say you could never be alone." I shrugged at Jonas and he sighed, "Cammie this is serious!"<p>

"I don't know Jonas as I said it was probably just an old friend from home."

"An old friend that's name starts with a J?" He asked and I flinched gasping lightly,

"Go away Jonas!" I snapped angry that he'd ruined my happy day,

"Not until you tell me Cammie your like a little sister to me!" I sighed and shook my head,

"It was probably Dillon." I told him as I turned and started away,

"Really cause I heard someone in the background call him a cop." I whirled on Jonas,

"This is none of your business!" I yelled Zach looked at us warily before starting over,

"Just tell me Cammie I won't tell anyone!" He held a hand up to Zach who glared but stopped coming forwards,

"I-I," I shook my head walking over I hugged Jonas, "I know your worried but every things going to be okay."

"Cammie-"

"I love you Jonas as a friend and as a brother don't forget that."

"Cammie what does that mean."

"It means leave this alone I can't and I won't talk about this." I turned and walked towards Zach faking a smile he smiled to but it didn't reach his eyes as worry radiated from them I laughed,

"Come on we have to ride that one!" I pointed at the teacup ride Zach shook his head but followed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Second Chapter Written By Me YAY!  
><strong>


	18. Coal

Coal

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Cammie's POV<strong>_

_Why did that man on the phone say you could never be alone." I shrugged at Jonas and he sighed, "Cammie this is serious!"_

_"I don't know Jonas as I said it was probably just an old friend from home."_

_"An old friend that's name starts with a J?" He asked and I flinched gasping lightly,_

_"Go away Jonas!" I snapped angry that he'd ruined my happy day,_

_"Not until you tell me Cammie your like a little sister to me!" I sighed and shook my head,_

_"It was probably Dillon." I told him as I turned and started away,_

_"Really cause I heard someone in the background call him a cop." I whirled on Jonas,_

_"This is none of your business!" I yelled Zach looked at us warily before starting over,_

_"Just tell me Cammie I won't tell anyone!" He held a hand up to Zach who glared but stopped coming forwards,_

_"I-I," I shook my head walking over I hugged Jonas, "I know your worried but every things going to be okay."_

_"Cammie-"_

_"I love you Jonas as a friend and as a brother don't forget that."_

_"Cammie what does that mean."_

_"It means leave this alone I can't and I won't talk about this." I turned and walked towards Zach faking a smile he smiled to but it didn't reach his eyes as worry radiated from them I laughed,_

_"Come on we have to ride that one!" I pointed at the teacup ride Zach shook his head but followed me._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV (Next Day)<strong>

I picked up my phone dialling Zach he answered at first ring,

"Cammie?" He asked and I smiled,

"Hey yesterday was-"

"Amazing?" I smiled and walked to my window drawing back the curtains and saw that he'd done the same,

"Yeah can we do something today?"

"Like what?"

"I want a puppy!" Zach laughed,

"Alright I'll be right over." I smiled hanging up closing the curtains I changed just in time for the doorbell running down I opened it to find Zach standing there he held out a coffee and a bagel to me I smiled,

"Thanks." I told him taking them I dug in the buttered bagel running down my throat like candy Zach laughed as I closed my eyes at the perfection,

"Come on Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes but followed him. We arrived at a pet store ten minutes from our house and I walked around sure lots of dogs and cats were cute adorable but I didn't have a connection to any, "can we see that one?" Zach asked pointing into a cage the owner nodded disappearing into the back he came out with the most adorable pet ever. It was a black lab/golden retriever so it was fluffy he wasn't large yet I was sure he'd be and his eyes were the most amazing. One dark green and one light blue as if symbolizing me and Zach,

"Him!" I cried out and Zach laughed petting the puppy on the head,

"I'll pay Cam." I shook my head a no and objected but he wouldn't budge,

"Cammie you can get the dog food and collar for him." I sighed but nodded as he payed 150 for the little puppy we got in the car him on my lap and I turned to Zach,

"Name him."

"What!/?" He asked confused and I nodded at the puppy, "oh um….Bone?" I scoffed and shook my head,

"Coal?" Zach smiled and nodded reaching a hand over he ruffled Coal's hair,

"Coal." I smiled and kissed my puppies nose. Glancing at Zach I knew who would take care of my puppy. 

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

"Can I see the list?" I asked but she shook her head,

"I want to go hiking with everyone but I kinda want a picnic with you alone." I smiled and nodded,

"Here lets call them up go hiking and have a water fight and then when we're done we'll-"

"Go water skiing!" I nodded and she smiled,

"Grants on his way with Bex." I told her having called him earlier,

"I'll call Macey seeing as she doesn't hate me." I rolled my eyes but nodded, "hey Mace." She said picking up the phone, "no no that was just me assuming…..were going hiking and having a water fight!" I heard a low groan as Macey spoke up,

"Cam can we not?"

"Mace how would you feel if I got in a car crash and died and you never came when I wanted you too!" I glared at her and she smiled patting my arm as if she was reassuring me but all I could hear were my own thoughts. What if she got in a car crash and I never told her my feelings never kissed her!

"Done?" I asked when she hung up she nodded and I smiled,

"Call Jonas will you." Her voice was dead serious and I sighed grabbing the phone I called up Jonas telling him he agreed and said he'd pick Liz up on the way. 

* * *

><p>"Alright so where are we going?" Asked an extremely annoyed Macey I looked at Cammie and she smiled,<p>

"I was hoping to the cliffs cause then we will have a water fight!" I stared at her silently wondering why she didn't say water skiing she smiled at me and winked I smiled. The two of us. Just the two of us. We started out the door when she yelled, "Coal!" Running back into the house after her she came out with Coal on a leash the puppy looked around and she smiled. Liz ran over to the puppy petting him telling Jonas that they had to get a puppy. Cammie smiled and introduced everyone to Coal who licked all their feet, hands and faces. We started our walk and I watched Cammie she smiled and I had the itching feeling to touch her to grab her hand smooth her hair back. I reached my hand into her skimming her palm sending shivers through my body as I took Coal's leash from her she glanced at me smiling.

"Oh!" I glanced up to see Bex clambering up a rock and Liz screaming at her to get down Cammie looked at me and smiled she turned and rushed into the bushed coming out with to guns she tossed one towards me but only it wasn't me looking behind me I saw Jonas holding the gun staring down at it confused and Cammie smiled,

"I don't shoot unarmed people that's not fair." She told him moments before she was spraying water at him soaking his once dry shirt. Jonas squealed like a girl before pointing his water gun at me his finger went to the trigger and I picked up Coal running to hide behind Cammie as he soaked my back. I set Coal down on the ground before taking Cammie's gun and giving Liz a once over Jonas glared and I smirked,

"Zach get Grant!" I nodded and pointed the gun at Grant in turn getting him soaked Jonas lifted his gun to Bex and I shook my head,

"Don't Jonas if her hands get wet she'll fall!" Jonas nodded and spun back to me drenching me I jumped out of the way and he got Cammie,

"Zachary!" She screamed and I smirked running away from her as she chased after me.

"I made it!" We all looked up to see Bex jumping up and down at the top of the cliff. 

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Bex and Grant 'had' to go Liz fell asleep and Jonas stayed running fingers through her hair Macey sat near a fire complaining about being cold and how she should've gone with Bex and Grant until Cammie kindly reminded her every time there was things she wouldn't want to see happening in that car.<p>

"Guess we'll go." Jonas whispered and Macey perked up,

"Shot gun!" She screamed running to his car causing Liz to wake,

"I'll take the back." She told Jonas who helped her up looking at us questioningly I smiled at Cammie and took her hand,

"Were going to go on a walk. Can you take Coal back to my place?" I told him and he nodding smiling as Liz picked up the dreaming puppy with soft eyes,

"Alright man 'bout time." He winked and it hit me then he thought I was going to tell her I shook my head and he frowned,

"Zach lets go before it gets dark!" I nodded and walked after her. 

* * *

><p>"Alright here you go." The man led up to the boat and I smiled,<p>

"Ready Gallagher Girl?" I asked and she nodded climbing aboard she smirked my smirk at me as she leaned in I shivered when her lips brushed my ear as she spoke,

"Your first Goode." She pulled back and I went to reach for her as her hands flew out and pushed me I flew off the back falling off and into the water. I smirked at her as I caught my balance managing to stay up on my skis. She frowned and I smirked turning slightly to spray her face she gagged on the water before she started laughing, "you should have seen your face Goode!" I glared and she smiled that sweet bone trembling smile that made you forgive her on the spot. I smiled as I began to do stunts on the skis Cammie frowned and glared until it was her turn and she could barely stand on them.

"Wow Gallagher Girl at least stay upright." I teased just as she turned and fell under the water I expected him to stop the boat but he didn't see swearing I shucked off my sweater and jumped in grabbing hold of the rope he saw me and stopped noticing she wasn't there he scanned the water I swam to the skis and grabbed the leg attached I pulled her above the water hitting her back she started to cough,

"Can we head back to land?" She asked coughing every now and then I nodded smoothing back her hair she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I will continue this DAY in the next chapter for a bit : )**


	19. Bunny and Darkness

Bunny and Darkness

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_"Alright here you go." The man led up to the boat and I smiled,_

_"Ready Gallagher Girl?" I asked and she nodded climbing aboard she smirked my smirk at me as she leaned in I shivered when her lips brushed my ear as she spoke,_

_"Your first Goode." She pulled back and I went to reach for her as her hands flew out and pushed me I flew off the back falling off and into the water. I smirked at her as I caught my balance managing to stay up on my skis. She frowned and I smirked turning slightly to spray her face she gagged on the water before she started laughing, "you should have seen your face Goode!" I glared and she smiled that sweet bone trembling smile that made you forgive her on the spot. I smiled as I began to do stunts on the skis Cammie frowned and glared until it was her turn and she could barely stand on them._

_"Wow Gallagher Girl at least stay upright." I teased just as she turned and fell under the water I expected him to stop the boat but he didn't see swearing I shucked off my sweater and jumped in grabbing hold of the rope he saw me and stopped noticing she wasn't there he scanned the water I swam to the skis and grabbed the leg attached I pulled her above the water hitting her back she started to cough,_

_"Can we head back to land?" She asked coughing every now and then I nodded smoothing back her hair she smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

When we returned to our houses I parked the car outside mine and smiled at her,

"My parents are out wanna come in?" I asked and she nodded eagerly,

"I don't think I've been yet." I smiled realizing she was right getting out of the car I led the way up the porch steps and opened the door, "it's no lock-" My home alarm interrupted her and I walked over pushing the numbers in so it went quiet,

"Nah that's loud enough as it is." Cammie smiled and it was one of those freeze in time moments so I could stare at it forever, "well this is the boot room to the left is the dining room and kitchen to the right is the living room and study." She nodded glancing around,

"Wow nice taste in decor." She whispered and I smiled,

"My mom loves to decorate," She nodded and glanced up the stairs,

"Up theres your room and your parents?"

"And the bathroom." Cammie smiled, "come on." I took her hand and dragged her up the stairs to my room. Cammie walked in and smiled,

"Zach." She sighed and glanced at me eyes twinkling with tears I just shrugged as if to say it was nothing. On the ground was a small picnic basket a blanket spread across my floor two plates, cups and cutlery were placed there as well a small candle was sitting there,

"I know it's not outside or anything but-"

"It's perfect." I smiled and walked over sitting down on the pillow there I lit the candle and Cammie smiled sitting across from me,

"Waterfall repelling tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded smiling. We ate the chicken that I'd stolen from my mom when she was cooking Cammie had checked who made it before eating as if she was scared to eat something I made.

* * *

><p>"Zach?" We laid on my bed now staring up at the ceiling and I turned my head towards her looking at her brown hair spread across my pillow I wanted to reach out and smooth it out from it's tangles,<p>

"Yeah?" My throat was thick when I spoke,

"Nothing." She whispered and I nodded looking back at the ceiling but I could swear I heard her whisper 'I'm gonna miss you.' I sighed,

"Cam look up there do you see the bunny?"

"What bunny?" She asked obviously confused,

"The one formed from the dots on the roof!"

"Zach theres a million dots!" I smirked and shook my head,

"Not in a bunny shape!" She rolled her eyes and flipped onto her stomach head in my pillow I heard her mumble,

"Zach do you see the darkness?"

"Where?"

"In your pillow!" I rolled my eyes and flipped her over looking down at her everything stopped for a moment and I knew I had my chance my mind was shouting at me to kiss her and I looked at her lips. Her bright plump lips the one thing I just had to feel against mine. Her hand came up and hit me in the forehead and I struck back as she giggled, "should've had a V8!" She teased jumping off my bed and racing down my stairs I chased after her and she skidded to a stop as the door opened and my parents walked in,

"Cameron!" My mother shouted excitedly and obviously drunk,

"Mrs. Goode." She greeted and my Mom waved her off,

"Cathrine dear." She smiled and Cammie returned it,

"I should head home now."

"That would be best." My father told her and I frowned nodding,

"I'll walk her home." I said grabbing my coat staring at my father daring him to tell me not to but he closed his mouth and nodded sharply.

* * *

><p>"Zach?" I looked back at Cammie and she smiled hugging me surprised I hugged her back, "these have been the best days of my life." I smiled and hugged her back,<p>

"For me too Gallagher Girl." I replied and she smiled,

"Promise me you'll never forget them." I nodded and she frowned, "promise!"

"I promise Cammie." She smiled and I returned it.

"I'll never forget the either." She whispered more to herself then to me, I led her up to her door and hugged her again,

"Goodnight Cammie."

"G'night Zach." I watched her unlock her door and walk in before returning home the entire night humming in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I picked up the phone and dialled Liz she picked up first ring and gave a groggy hello,

"I love you Lizzy." I told her,

"Cammie?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too so does Bex and Macey."

"I know but I wanted to tell you so you'd never forget." I looked out my window to see Zach's shadow in his room,

"Just cause Zach forgot something doesn't mean we will Cammie."

"I know but I wanted to remind you." I heard her sigh,

"Alright Cam." She hung up and I smiled two down three to go. I dialled Bex decide ding to do Macey in the morning so I don't get yelled at.

"Who the hells calls me this late at night!" I heard from the phone and giggled,

"Bex I love you!" I replied and I heard her scoff,

"Have you eaten more of those chocolates Cammie?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know."

"Well uh love ya too." I smiled,

"Don't forget me ever!" Bex laughed nervously,

"Alright Cam we won't." I smiled and glanced out the window to see Zach on his cell he waved and I returned it he shut the blinds and walked away sighing I dialled Grant,

"Ello?" Came a bright response,

"Grant?"

"Camster!" I flinched at how loud his voice was, "hold on a second." I heard him put me on hold and waited five minutes before he returned,

"Grant?"

"Cammie sorry I totally forgot!" I sighed and sat on the window seat,

"That's kinda what this is about,"

"Forgetting you?"

"I don't want you to forget me Grant your like a brother to me and well I love you that way."

"Back at you Cam." His voice held a tint of worry,

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure." he replied and I smiled looking out my window to see Zach watching me weird I waved and sighed into the phone,

"At 5 tomorrow night do you mind giving Zach a letter I'm going to leave in the mailbox give it to him at 5pm."

"Done. But why can't you do it yourself?" He asked and I smiled,

"Well things with Zach are a little harder now."

"Did you guys kiss!" Grant asked,

"Yeah but he forgot it."

"Forgot it!"

"Yeah we kissed on the sleepover early early in the morning and well he fell asleep and didn't remember it in the morning it doesn't matter Grant."

"Alright Cam I'll do as you say." I smiled and thanked him hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

"Oh hold on Zach another call." Grant said and I waited for him to return, "alright I'm back shoot at me."

"I almost kissed her." I admitted and Grant groaned,

"Almost!" I sighed and leaned back on my wall watching Cammie on her cell,

'"Yeah but she did the classic V8 and-"

"You fell for it?"

"Shut up!" He laughed,

"Well you did have that romantic dinner in your bedroom."

"It wasn't a date she has a list of things she wants to do and Grant one of them is say goodbye to my loved ones and tell Zach the truth."

"About what?"

"I don't know she said it was about me and M but I could tell she was lying."

"You'll find out."

"What if I don't?"

"You will hold on Cammie's on the other line I'll be right back." I glanced out my window to see Cammie telling him something and then he returned, "well that was weird."

"What she say?"

"That she loved me like a brother and to give you a letter at 5 tomorrow."

"Why can't she give me the letter."

"Things with you have been awkward her words not mine."

"Why awkward?" I looked at her to see her staring at me,

"Can't say man it's your fault you forgot."

"Forgot what!"

"Can't tell you." He hung up and I looked at her. Was it her birthday? My phone rang and I picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Zach!" I groaned Jonas,

"Yes?" I asked not that I didn't like him I was just really tired I looked over to see Cammie close her blinds I did the same and went to my bed,

"Something's gonna happen to Cammie."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause when I picked up her phone at the sleepover there was a man."

"So?" I asked but I couldn't deny the jealousy that swirled in my stomach,

"Well he said that she was never to be alone."

"Probably a prank."

"Someone in the background called him a cop."

"Jonas stop she's fine."

"But she might not be soon."

"Goodnight Jonas." I hung up and set my head down to get some rest.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Zach!" I heard and looked up to see Cammie standing over me,<p>

"Come on we've got water falls to repel down." I smiled and got up walking to my dresser I pulled my clothes out looking over my shoulder she blushed and turned away. Moments later I was being dragged down the stairs, "thanks for letting me in Cathrine." She called to my mother,

"Glad you lived through the experience of waking him Cammie." I was being pulled out the door and to my car when it was clear what she said,

"Hey!"

"Slow enough." Cammie teased giggling,

"Why are we up so early?" I asked and she frowned,

"You promised to take me waterfall repelling."

"Right but why so early!"

"Long drive now get in and start driving." I groaned but did as she said and she handed me a travel mug, "coffee." I smiled and drank it smiling,

"One sugar two cream?" I asked and she smiled,

"Yep." I smiled and in that moment it felt like we were something more then friends only we weren't we were only and always best friends and that's all we'd ever be so I had to move on and get over Cameron Morgan well at least try…again.

"Take this right were almost there!"

"This was fifteen minutes!"

"I know but it's going to rain soon!"

"So shouldn't we go after?"

"Nope."

"You want to go while it's raining?" I asked and she nodded. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity and continued driving.

"Were here!" She called jumping out and shaking the mans hand,

"Lets go."

"Don't we have to-"

"She already payed for both of you." I gave her a look and she shrugged walking after the man soon after I followed. Harness, Helmet, Gloves, Boots,

* * *

><p>"No I don't need a spray jacket." Cammie told him again and I smirked,<p>

"I'll have one." I replied and he nodded handing me one as Cammie still refused he gave up and lead up up a trail and soon into a little cart to take us up the mountain. It didn't take long and soon we were at the top standing in front of the first waterfall I looked at Cammie and she in turn looked at me,

"Zach." Her eyes widened in fear when she got to the edge and he showed her how,

"You'll be fine Cammie." She nodded and the guy pushed her off the edge I heard her scream and leaned over the edge to see her hanging there she slowly let herself down gaining speed as she went and soon she was jumping off the edge and going down faster. I smiled and soon I was at the bottom too she ran to me in her tank top her skin held small droplets of sprayed water and I smirked running my fingers up her arm causing her to shiver. The next one I went first letting her jump into my arms when she got to the bottom the third we landed in a pool of water and she laughed coming out soaked she attacked me causing my almost dry shirt to soak but I didn't care I was with my Cammie.

"Were here." She whispered when we returned to the base getting in the car I warned her about getting my seats wet and she laughed, "little late Zach." I smiled and she looked out the window until we got back. It was four and she shivered,

* * *

><p>"Cammie I'll see you later?" She nodded and headed inside her house. I stared at the clock in my room until it changed to 4:55 looking out the window I saw Grant open Cammie's mailbox and pull out a letter he shrugged and walked over to my door. I made it down after the bell and opened the door he handed me the letter and I stared at it. We sat down on the couch in the living room and he nudged me.<p>

"Open it!"

"I don't want to."

"Do it!" I sighed and reached out cutting it open with the letter opener….

* * *

><p><strong>AN- HAHA! Gonna End It Here…JK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I sat on my bed the time changed to five and I looked out the door to see Zach invite Grant into his house I sat and waited and waited and finally I heard it a tapping noise from downstairs tears filled my eyes and I was terrified why couldn't I see Zach one more time and tell him to take care of Coal. At the moment he was curled up on my lap sleeping softly I laid him on my pillow and opened my door at the soft knock. There he was. The person I'd been running from memories I never wanted and here he stood in my house in front of my room.

"Cammie." The voice that haunted my mind my soul my heart, "you ready?" He asked and I sighed shaking my head was he kidding. Was I ready! Ready to what? Die no I wasn't I wanted to live but I couldn't not with him around sighing I looked away,

"No. I'm never going to be ready." I didn't have to see to know what he would do next his hand collided with my cheek as he spat at me,

"I thought I told you to never say no." I whimpered as my vision turned black and he looked down at me picking me up he started out of my house and I thought and said one word,

"Zach."

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I opened the letter and folded it out her hand writing swirled across the paper,

_Dear Zach,_

_I don't know how to tell you this in person so I'm just going to say it on here_  
><em>first. One the sleepover I thought you deserved to know you kissed me but<em>  
><em>you forgot it I guess or maybe you didn't and your pretending. Either way<em>  
><em>you deserved to know what you did and how it affected me, and it <em>  
><em>affected me a lot it hurt me. To be another one of your conquests it isn't <em>  
><em>what I wanted and it never will be. I got a phone call the other day from a<em>  
><em>police member in my old town it seems that Josh was on parol and he<em>  
><em>left the state. He's come for me Zach and for your sake for Grant's, Bex<em>  
><em>Liz and Macey. For Coal. I'm going with to keep you all safe so live it <em>  
><em>the way you want to. For me. I don't know what he is going to do with me<em>  
><em>but what ever it is I want you all to know I love you. Tell Bex, Macey and LIz<em>  
><em>they're my sisters. Jonas and Grant my delusional brothers (don't let Jonas<em>  
><em>take this to hard he already figured it out.) and you Zach. Well my feelings<em>  
><em>for you have alway confused me but in the end. I'd have to say I love you.<em>  
><em>More then a best friend should but it's true since meeting you Zach. My <em>  
><em>feelings have always been larger then needed be.<em>

_Cammie_


	20. Getting Used To An Empty Life

Getting Used

To An Empty Life

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all**

**Thanks to Janelle789 for reminding me that I was overdue for a chapter. I love it when you guys send me notes of encouragement.  
><strong>

**I NEED A TITLE PAGE CAN YOU MAKE ONE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in <strong>**Cammie's POV**_

_I sat on my bed the time changed to five and I looked out the door to see Zach invite Grant into his house I sat and waited and waited and finally I heard it a tapping noise from downstairs tears filled my eyes and I was terrified why couldn't I see Zach one more time and tell him to take care of Coal. At the moment he was curled up on my lap sleeping softly I laid him on my pillow and opened my door at the soft knock. There he was. The person I'd been running from memories I never wanted and here he stood in my house in front of my room._

_"Cammie." The voice that haunted my mind my soul my heart, "you ready?" He asked and I sighed shaking my head was he kidding. Was I ready! Ready to what? Die no I wasn't I wanted to live but I couldn't not with him around sighing I looked away,_

_"No. I'm never going to be ready." I didn't have to see to know what he would do next his hand collided with my cheek as he spat at me,_

_"I thought I told you to never say no." I whimpered as my vision turned black and he looked down at me picking me up he started out of my house and I thought and said one word,_

_"Zach."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_I opened the letter and folded it out, her hand writing swirled across the paper,_

_Dear Zach,_

_I don't know how to tell you this in person so I'm just going to say it on here_  
><em>first. One the sleepover I thought you deserved to know you kissed me but<em>  
><em>you forgot it I guess or maybe you didn't and your pretending. Either way<em>  
><em>you deserved to know what you did and how it affected me, and it <em>  
><em>affected me a lot it hurt me. To be another one of your conquests it isn't <em>  
><em>what I wanted and it never will be. I got a phone call the other day from a<em>  
><em>police member in my old town it seems that Josh was on parole and he<em>  
><em>left the state. He's come for me Zach and for your sake for Grant's, Bex<em>  
><em>Liz and Macey. For Coal. I'm going with to keep you all safe so live it <em>  
><em>the way you want to. For me. I don't know what he is going to do with me<em>  
><em>but what ever it is I want you all to know I love you. Tell Bex, Macey and Liz<em>  
><em>they're my sisters. Jonas and Grant my delusional brothers (don't let Jonas<em>  
><em>take this to hard he already figured it out.) and you Zach. Well my feelings<em>  
><em>for you have always confused me but in the end. I'd have to say I love you.<em>  
><em>More then a best friend should but it's true since meeting you Zach. My <em>  
><em>feelings have always been larger then needed be.<em>

_Cammie_

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<br>**

I kissed her? I thought as I read the first part of her letter. I kissed her then I forgot and now she thinks she's another one of my conquests? What had given her that idea. I was head over heels in l- for her, I just liked her that was it. God who am I kidding I loved her and I needed her like she was air. Josh. It was the next thing I noticed in her letter and I continued to read, the letter went on and I got more and more mad. Slamming it down on the counter on her last line. She liked me too and now she's with him. I stood and rushed over to her house maybe she wasn't I got outside just in time to see someone get in their truck the one sitting outside her house. I kicked into gear then running after it, as I thought about different ways to kill Josh. I heard the engine start and I urged myself forwards reaching the edge just in time to see Cammie's brown hair through the window. The car pulled away then and it left me in the dust. Turning around I saw Coal burst out his doggy door and run straight for me. Once he reached me I picked him up. His hair still smelled like Cammie's shampoo and I tried not to cry.

"Zach!" I turned around to see Grant running out of the house holding the letter, "Zach it said Josh is gonna take her..away." He must have seen the look in my face and he swallowed,

"He already did Grant." He already did and I was too late to save her. I'd never know the feeling of kissing her (unless I remembered) I'd never know waking up in bed with her, kissing her like no one has before, bedding her.

"Zach! Zach!" I blinked my eyes to see Grant waving a hand in front of my face,

"She's gone." I whispered it all crashing down on me,

"Why are we standing here then let's go after her!" I nodded jumping in my car starting it up.

_10. Tell Zach the truth._

_She meant the kiss and the...feelings she had for me which were more then just friendship._

"Zach! Dude your going the wrong way!" I shook my head and looked at Grant,

"Right." Swinging the cars around I started the other way, "call the girls. Tell them about the note." Grant nodded and called them up I didn't listen I didn't want to. Cammie was all I could think about the way she laughed the way she smiled. I hoped she wasn't hurt. Would he have hurt her already? Is she okay!?

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

Josh didn't like this _Zach_ guy. He hated that fact that whoever he was had taken his Cammie. **She was his!** **He owned her!** Josh looked over at the crumpled body of Cameron Morgan in his passenger seat. Her beautiful brown hair was spread over his seat and he reached out to play with it. Sure he'd missed his girl she was all he could think about when he was in jail. At first it was about revenge, wanting to kill her for what she did to him. She'd sent him to jail and he hated that. At first he thought it wouldn't be that bad but everyone hated him. Apparently abusing a woman wasn't what got you in the "in" crowd in jail. He'd been beaten and bruised by the other prisoners.  
>Eventually things changed and he just wanted to hold her, feel her against him. He wanted her to be his, to feel her body against his forever. Even if she said no. He wanted her and he was prepared to do anything to get her. A moan escaped her lips showing that she was waking up,<p>

"Hungry." Josh asked and Cammie shot up in her seat whipping her head around hair flying as she turned to glare at him. He kept his eyes on the road though and she sighed,

"Yes." She answered and he reached back between the seats. With the movement of his arms she moved back pressing her spine against the car door shaking slightly. Noticing her movement he laughed rolling his eyes,

"I'm not going to hurt you Cammie," he told her with a scowl on his face, "yet." He added as if it was an after thought. Cammie shook more and Josh scoffed. Cammie would be his even if he had to tie her up and gag her. Josh parked the car and got out knocking on her door he waited for her to get out.

"Why do I have to go in?" She asked him and Josh gave her a look,

"So you don't run off and call your freaky ass friends." He snapped at her and Cammie rolled her eyes,

"I came didn't I!" She argued and he pushed her head against the seat his hand against her cheek. Cammie whimpered and he let her go,

"Don't talk back to me bitch." He snarled pulling her up to her feet he wrapped an arm around her waist pretending they were dating. Cammie forced a smile on her face and Josh grinned back closing the car door. He was getting closer and closer to his dream. Walking in he let her choose what she wanted to eat. She grabbed sour key rings, chips and pop. Josh scoffed at her choices, "planning to get fatter Cameron." Cammie took a deep breath at his remark, she tried to push that out of her mind. He would not affect her like this anymore. She was stronger then him. She wasn't weak. Not anymore. Turning she glared at him,

"I can eat what I want." She shot back and he grinded his teeth,

"Excuse me." He replied grabbing her hair he yanked her closer to him. Slamming her back into the shelves he sneered in her face. Cammie whimpered from the pain that shot up her back and from fear that ran through her veins. What was his plan for her? Was she going to die? If so when? And if she wasn't would he let her go? If he did let her go would she be older? Would Zach have married by then? Would Zach forget about her? Her heart broke at the thought of him forgetting her, moving one and yet...Wouldn't that be better for him? To heal and move on?

"Zach." She whispered pathetically and Josh shook with anger. Punching her in the face he let her fall to the ground in tears. Through his anger he barely heard someone yell to call the police. Picking Cammie up he ran past the people and threw her in his car, slamming the door closed he got in his side and sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

"Well where would he take her?" Macey asked and I shrugged petting Coal as she talked. The poor puppy was freaking out with all this driving around, we'd just stopped to let him have a pee break when the girls car caught up to us.

"Back to her home town?" Grant offered and I shook my head,

"The cops would be looking there." As I spoke up two cop cars with their sirens on sped past us kicking rocks up. All of us must have had the same thoughts as we jumped up and sped for our cars.

It didn't take Grant long to drive to a small gas station where the cop cars were parked. They were talking to a few of the people there as another checked out some skidded tire tracks.

"So he attacked this girl and then sped off?" The cop was asking and the older lady answered by nodding her head,

"It was terrible the poor girl looked terrified." The woman was shacking in what I assumed was fear,

"What about the boy?" Another officer asked her and woman's eyes got big,

"My husband said it was like all he could see was her." The elderly woman told him and the man standing beside her nodded,

"He only picked up the girl and ran when someone mentions the police." The cops nodded and thanked them for their time.

"Excuse me." Bex said walking up to the two,

"Yes?" One answered and Bex smiled at him,

"Our friend Cameron was kidnapped by some boy we were just wondering if this had anything to do-"

"Brown hair brown eyes?" The police officer asked and Bex nodded, "you said her name was Cameron?"

"Cameron Morgan." Bex replied and the officer nodded,

"Do you know the name of the boy?"

"Only his first Josh." The officer nodded,

"We'll check with the records and see if their is anything on either. Do you have a number so we can call you if it is." Bex nodded and recited her cell number to the police officer and he wrote it down. "Thank you Miss."

"Baxter."

"Well Miss Baxter you might have helped us narrow our searches down immensely." Bex nodded grabbing a hold of Grants hand as she did.

"I'm scared." Liz whispered and Jonas hugged her whispering something in her ear when he did. I was glad to see my friends have each other but my heart longed to hold Cammie like Jonas did Liz. I longed to even hold her hand like Grant and Bex. Even just talking to her, hearing her voice would be amazing. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. Wish come true. I thought as Cammie's number flashed across my screen. Picking up I waved at my friends to come closer putting her on speaker.

"You must be Zach." A voice hissed from the other line and I felt rage and fear. It wasn't Cammie.


	21. To Find Only To Lose

To Find Only To Lose

* * *

><p><strong>I adopted this story from I Tried 2 Do Handstands For U<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all**

**I NEED A TITLE PAGE CAN YOU MAKE ONE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in <strong>**Zach's POV**_

_Even just talking to her, hearing her voice would be amazing. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. Wish come true. I thought as Cammie's number flashed across my screen. Picking up I waved at my friends to come closer putting her on speaker._

_"You must be Zach." A voice hissed from the other line and I felt rage and fear. It wasn't Cammie._

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

"This is she." Bex replied taking my phone from me, "who is this and why do you have Cammie's phone?" I blinked in surprise and Liz grinned at her.

"She?" The male's voice asked,

"Yes I'm a girl!" Bex snapped and the voice laughed,

"I'm Josh."

"Are you Cammie's boyfriend." I glared at her and Bex shrugged trying to keep up the innocent girl act,

"Yes." He replied, "now tell me what kind of relationship you have with Cammie?"

"I'm her best friend."

"There's more then that! I'm not stupid why would she continue to say a girls name over and over!"

"Because we're like sisters!" Bex shouted back and Grant gave me a thumbs up,

"She's unconsciously saying your name!" Grant cheered and Bex glared at him,

"Who was that."

"My boyfriend." Bex replied on beat, "he's always with me."

"Now answer me this, why are you six looking for my Cameron." I froze and we glanced around.

"How did you know there was six of us?" Bex asked and Liz clutched to Jonas even more then before. There was a loud beeping noise on the other side of the phone and I frowned,

"He hung up." Bex whispered and Liz took the phone,

"Maybe we can trace the call!" She cheered and I sighed sitting on the ground.

"Maybe we should let the police deal with this." I whispered and Grant looked at me,

"Dude are you seriously giving up!" He screamed grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me off the ground, "she's our friend she's like my sister and I know she cares for you!"

"But-"

"But what?" Macey came up and stood beside Grant, "do you think she'll be happy that you gave up that you just left her to be abused by that bastard!" I looked down,

"It's not like we can do anything! We're not super smart we're not anything special!"

"Ahem." Liz cleared her throat and we all looked at her, "if my calculations are correct...he should be about a hundred meters from here."

"He's that close!" Grant said before stepping back and pulling Bex to him, "he's watching us isn't he?"

"Most likely."

"That means Cammie's close." I whispered before pushing Grant off me, "I'm going to find her!" I turned and started to head into the woods.

"Zach?" I looked behind me to see Jonas with his hands in his pockets not looking up at me, "it's the other way." I froze and cleared my throat in embarrassment as I passed him.

"Thanks." I muttered and he nodded.

"Do you think it'll be us against him?" Bex asked and I shrugged,

"Who knows." I whispered as we continued out way through the forest, "we don't even know if he abandoned the cell-" My voice was cut off as Bex covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up idiot." She whispered in my ear before letting me go.

_"I'll never love someone like you."_ I froze and looked around me,

"Did you hear that?" I whispered and Jonas nodded.

"Let me go!" A scream came moments after and we charged through the woods,

"Cammie!" I called as we raced into a campsite. There sitting across the way from us was Cammie. Bound, gagged and silent.

"Hmm that was easier then I thought." I looked to the left to see a boy around our age. His hair was brown and caked with dirt and his blue eyes were devious and full of hate, "nice of you to join us Zachary Goode." He stared right at me before grinning,

"Let her go." I said and he shook his head. Now was when I wish I could just attack him but the silver glint of the knife in his hand told me that if I jumped him I'd be outdone.

"I've always hated blondes." He muttered, "they always do something wrong." He stretched his arms above his head and smiled at Cammie.

"You should have stayed in your house when you were on your parole now you can be arrested with ease." Liz spoke up and he glared at her,

"Shut up blondie." He snapped and Jonas moved Liz behind him, "I'm getting tired of you." He muttered and suddenly the ground beneath out feet wasn't there any longer.

"What the hell!" Bex screamed and I looked up. We were well below where we were before and there was no way we could climb up.

"Where's Liz!" Jonas freaked up standing up and looking around,

"Guys!" We looked up to see Liz's face hanging above us, "he split and he took Cammie and to make matters worse, he tossed her phone in the fire." My heart froze. We're in a hole, Cammie's been taken again, there's no way to trace them and the only person who can get us out of this damned hole is the weakest on in our group.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>~Raksha Souza~<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with other stories, school work and family problems. That's not an excuse though so sorry!  
><strong>

**XD  
><strong>


	22. We're Not Cops

We're Not Cops

**A/N: Hey long time no see! Hope you enjoy this! The characters (mostly) belong to of course Ally Carter who wrote the Gallagher Girl series!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

We'd been sitting in this hole for what felt like hours. Liz had gone off to get help, muttering something about a rope. We hadn't heard from her since, Bex was stressed beyond belief as she paced in what little space we did have.

"Liz!" She called up again, "Liz get us the hell out of this hole!"

"Calm down already Bex." Liz replied in her southern accent causing us to all let out a breath of relief.

"Did you bring help?" I asked just as a few head looked down at us.

"Howdy friends." One replied tossing a rope down into the hole.

"How'd you get stuck down there again?" One asked Liz and she shrugged.

"Walking in the woods and we well they fell." She replied.

"Well it sure is dangerous round these parts, gotta keep a clear eye." The other replied as he hauled us all out of the hole.

"Police ain't far from here, might wanna let them know exactly what you saw out here." The shorter man told us tipping his cowboy hat at us as he did. No out of the hole in the ground you could tell that the two kind men were very different. One was much taller he seemed like an African-American cowboy the other was short and chubby like a cherub. He was whiter then well a cloud, he grinned at us and we followed his advice.

"Exactly what we saw?" Bex questioned Liz and she shrugged.

"One of them has short term memory loss, I didn't feel like retelling the story every five minutes." We hurried out of the woods and to our vehicle….well we would've that is if it was still there.

"Seriously! Okay who had the keys?" Bex asked looking around at all of us.

"Grant? You were driving last what did you do with the keys?" I looked at my friend as he searched his pockets.

"Uh…well I think I left them…" He muttered something and Bex hit him hard, "I left them in the car." He replied and I groaned.

"Idiot!" I shook my head annoyed heading back to the gas station. Might as well let them know the license plate number so they could look for my car. Just thinking about that asshole in my car had me seething in fury.

"What should we do now?" Macey asked and I shrugged. We still had the girls' car and I'm sure we could all pile into it rather uncomfortably mind you.

"We'll manage to fit into your car Macey." Jonas replied as we walked back into the gas station.

"The cops still here?" I asked and the girl at the front counter nodded.

"Round back." She replied, "if you'd like I can show you the way." She winked rather unsubtly at me and I sighed.

"Thanks but I'm sure I know how to get there." Turning around I rolled my eyes at Grant who was failing to hold his laughter in check.

"She likes you." He teased wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

"Well I only have eyes for Cammie, speaking of which we should be looking for her."

"Baxter." A deep voice called as we left the building, "Bex Baxter right?" The officer asked and she nodded.

"We found this just around back." He replied holding up Cammie's blue sweater, "did this belong to your friend?"

"Yes." I replied before Bex could answer his question, "yeah that's hers." He nodded at me.

"You are?"

"Zach, Zachary Goode sir and we just ran into Josh in the woods." The cops eyes widened.

"Ya did, and you didn't call us?"

"No cell service," Macey replied, "trust me I'd know." She answered her phone out as she texted someone. No doubt about her moment of danger well we were in a hole in the ground. The cop nodded and waved his buddies in.

"Where'd you see them?"

"Well the thing is sir, the area we were in had some sort of trap set up so we fell in, but well we were gone they stole one of our cars."

"Whose?" He asked typing something down on his phone as we spoke.

"Mine sir." I replied giving him the information about my car, color, shape, type and plate number. He nodded throughout our conversation before calling it in and relaying what we'd told him.

"Josh left the state well he was on parole down south in -." Jonas told him head bowed, anyone that deserved respect and honor seemed to make Jonas freeze up.

"Thanks, we got it from here kids. Why don't you go on home now." Was all the cop gave us before getting in his car and taking off.

"Go home!" Macey spoke up exasperated, "and what just snuggle up in our beds and hope they find her."

"Not like we can really do anything but wait." Liz answered pulling her towards the car, "we'd just freeze up or get in the way. They know what they're doing Macey."

"I'm not gonna sit around and hope they save her." I muttered getting in the back.

"Then lets all stay up!" Grant offered pulling Bex into the car with him.

"No, we're going after them!" Bex argued, "we've come this far!"

"And what good are we! We found them Bex and we lost. He's smart and he's a criminal I doubt he'd care if we died!" I argued, "trust me Bex I want to go after Josh too but I haven't been trained to do this, they have! They know what they're doing."

"She's my best friend." Bex replied sitting down between Grant and I.

"Mine too." I replied leaning on the cold glass as Macey started the car up. Jonas and Liz shared the front seat, Liz sitting on his lap. Better them then Grant and Bex, I don't know if they'd stop flirting if they had sat up front. On the other hand none of us were in a good mood to smile, let alone flirt.

"So…movie night anyone?" Macey offered. I suppose an all nighter wasn't that bad of an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron's POV<strong>

The rumble of the engine was familiar, the slight static in the radio, and the cushion under my butt. This was Zach's car; I used to love this car because being in this car meant I was with Zach. Except right now I wasn't, I was nowhere near Zach.

We'd been driving for hours, I knew Josh was exhausted and I was terrified that he'd swerve off the road or worse fall asleep at the wheel. I glanced over to see the speedometer reach 140 km/h and I shuddered. If we veered off this road, we'd die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	23. I'll Be Damned

I'll Be Damned

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hey all. Sorry for late update, you know how life can be.<br>**

**I don't own Gallagher Girl it and it's characters was written by Ally Carter.**

**Please enjoy. Only a few more chapters to go. So stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>I heard the screech of the tires as we rounded the corner. The horrid sound of metal on metal as we flung into the railing. The car lurched as we caught on a fragment and then I felt the car fly of the edge into the other lane. It jerked as he tried to rearrange us. I felt like I was suspended in air just before I felt like I was crashing down into earth. The car was rolling; we were rolling into the ditch as the car lurched face up. The roof was caved in the metal groaning at its new arrangement. I heard the door groan and lurch open from the other side. Quickly I fumbled with my seat belt my head thundering from the inside as if someone was banging on my skull. I heard a groan as the roof caved in more sending my heart off.<p>

I coughed as I managed to pull the seatbelt off kicking at the door feeling a sharp pain run up my leg. It circled at my knee causing me to bite my lip to hold back a scream that so desperately wanted out. I heard the car screech as my door as pulled open to a final bang as it fell off its hinges. His cynical grin crowded my eyes, as it seemed to duplicate in my line of sight. I felt his hand on my knee giving it a tight squeeze as I heard the disgusting squelch of blood that had pooled in my clothes.

"You're injured." He spat at me furiously, "get out and walk." I struggled to stand as he moved out of the way. I stood on one leg moving the other in front of me, as soon as I put some weight on it though I crumbled to the ground. I heard his hiss from behind me; he did not like this predicament one bit. I however felt my heart leap with joy; perhaps this would slow us down a bit. Maybe just maybe they'd find me.

* * *

><p>I hated to wait. I knew I wasn't the only one but I absolutely hated it. The girls put in movie after movie as Bex and I just stared at the phones. Waiting, watching and wanting ever so badly to be called. To just be told she was all right!<p>

"I hate this." I muttered for probably the one-hundredth time but no one told me to stop. No one said anything at all we simply waited. Just then Jonas's phone went off and he reached out and grabbed it off the table. We all stared at him as he answered all of us sighing as he mouthed 'mother' at us.

"Car crash?" He asked moving place Liz on the couch who'd fallen asleep a few hours ago. He left the room and we all stared after him. First Cammie, now a car crash with someone, "Cammie!" he cut into our thoughts and we all rushed to stare at him from the living room,"no Mom I'm sure that is Zach's car you're describing. How do I know? Are you seriously asking, yes all right, yes Mom I'm sure! The police were looking, oh alright then." He hung up the phone and looked back at us.

"What is it?" I asked the same time Bex asked if they found Cammie.

"They found Zach's car demolished, looks like it rolled just past the River Cliffs."

"Did they-"

"They didn't find Cammie." He interrupted, "or Josh, no signs of human life. Mom thinks its foul play, set up to make them change courses. She's going to help them search." I sighed relieved to hear that someone we knew was helping, I suppose we could have asked her earlier. Jonas's mom was a cop, she could help them search and still keep us informed.

"So they continue on looking right?" Bex asked and Jonas nodded.

"They're headed to the next town now." He replied moving to smooth Liz's hair out of her face. She'd slept peacefully through all the commotion and I watched him smile down at her.

I felt guilty that I hadn't done that to Cammie. I'd never looked at her that way. The guilt was eating at me, the more I saw what I didn't do, what I might never do the more guilty I felt.

"I love you Cammie." I whispered under my breath so no one could hear.

* * *

><p>I sat on one side of the broken cabin my leg out in front of me the pant leg cut off above the injury. The sight of the pearl white bone protruding from my leg made me want to throw up. Josh sat on the opposite side of the room his head in his hands. He looked, guilty. I scoffed, he should feel guilty this was his fault after all. It all started with this asshole!<p>

"Cammie," He whispered my name and I looked up to see the Joshua I once knew. It was then I realized that this wasn't something he could understand. I'd learned about this in class, Joshua was mentally unstable it wasn't my fault at all! I wasn't what caused him to beat me, but it wasn't his fault either not entirely. He was sick and he needed help.

"I need a hospital Josh," I replied, "so do you." I pointed to the large gash in his head. He shook his head.

"No." He growled out leaning farther back into the wall behind him. "No hospitals!" He spat out and I sighed. There was no use reasoning with him, he wasn't Joshua anymore.

"Alright, no hospital. Can I at least have some cloth and water to wrap up my knee?" I asked and he looked at my wound before walking out of the cabin. Sitting there I just prayed he wouldn't leave me here to die. Right now I needed Joshua, I needed this horrid man because without him. I would die.

* * *

><p>"What if the police are gone?" Liz questioned when she awoke, "what if Josh didn't think that far ahead. He could be hiding in the forest just like last time!"<p>

"What are those chances though?" Bex replied, "the police can't focus on both and if he's not there then they could lose the opportunity to catch him with less people!"

"We could do it." I suggested looking around at my friends, "we could search the forest."

"We've discussed this, you said yourself it's best to leave it to the professionals."

"I know but if you ask your mother to come with us we can hook up walkie talkies split the area and inform her if we see anything. If there is anything there to show that people stirred something up then we would have backup and it wouldn't be wasted."

"That's not a bad idea." Jonas agreed pulling his phone from the pile, "I'll ask my mom about it." With that we watched him leave the room, hoping and praying that she would approve and let us help search for our friend.

We sat in silence I watched as everyone avoided meeting each other's eyes. We just sat and waited, glancing at the door ever so often.

"Jonas?" Grant called as Bex began to get up and the boy in question walked over to us.

"She's thinking about it. She's not sure it's good idea, if we do run into Josh it could be more dangerous then last time."

"Well that's good enough for me." Bex said standing up, "lets get in the car and start moving."

"Bex." Liz sighed shaking her head, "the likelihood that she'll say no is."

"Rather low actually." Jonas interrupted his girlfriend, "plus by the time my Mother does agree she'll use the fact that were so far away to get a jumpstart."

"Let's go." I finished grabbing my jacket from where it laid on the couch before heading out.

* * *

><p>It took us just under four hours to arrive to the first set of cop cars. They warned us to be wary and careful as we drove. Twenty minutes later we pulled over to stop again to be shown two photos, one of Cammie and the other was Josh.<p>

"Richard," A woman called and I looked out to see she looked just like Jonas. Who'd have known he was like his mom. "That's my son and his friends. It's there friend who's missing." She finished before waving us through.

"Hey Mom." Jonas smiled as he got out, "missed ya." He finished giving her a hug before she looked at us.

"I never agreed to this." She replied looking down at her son, "however since you're all here it couldn't hurt to look."

I heard her voice fade out as I looked at my smashed car. They were just getting it onto the back of a massive truck; the heap of metal didn't even look like a car. Let alone _my_ car.

As I stared at it I looked around the bottom, my mother always told me I'd make a great detective. I had the ability to see what others missed; a scuffle of leaves could lead me to a lost dog she once said. Of course I'd never thought of that until now, walking over to where the car was I glanced around. There were several police officers around the area, however none of them seemed to pay any attention to me.

I got down on my knees by the edge of the crash sight, brushing my hands through the grass. I felt something solid, not grass, not a rock going back through again I grabbed the item pulling it away from the ground.

"Zachary what is it you have there?" Jonas's mother asked and I stood up.

"Not sure, look like a piece of chain." I replied handing it over to her.

"You do realize you just tampered with evidence." I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't a cop.

"No one found it." I replied and she grinned at me.

"It's from a watch." She said looking at the item, "there could be more fragments around."

"Mom! I found the clock face over here." Jonas called twenty feet from us, and only five feet from the start of the woods. "And there…I think there is dried blood on it."

"Oh my god." She whispered looking past her son into the trees, "you guys were right." Spinning around she began to snap orders, the search for Josh and Cammie was just about to end.

"He couldn't have gone far." Liz whispered, "neither could Cammie, since the crash wasn't a set up they both have to be severally injured."

I looked back as my destroyed car as the truck drove off. Liz was right, they were lucky they'd survived at all and if were lucky they won't die of there injuries.

"He couldn't have gone far. I'll have someone look into the crash perhaps we can know exactly what injuries they both pretended. Get the hospital ready for their arrival."

"We've just caught this in the stream." Another cop replied walking up with a bag, inside the edges were smeared with bloody water. At the bottom lay a black heap from the leggings that Cammie wore.

"Those are her pants." Macey whispered, "that bastard! I'll kill him!"

"It's only a piece Ma'am." The officer told Macey, "They seem to be cut off from above the knee." With a nod to her colleague Jonas's mother turned to us. She shoved a flashlight in all our hands.

"Stay close to me, or I'll send you all home." We nodded obediently before following her into the woods. "Oh, and do try to remain quiet. We don't want to scare Joshua off."

"We will Mom." Jonas replied taking Liz's hand in his own.

"When we do find him, is it against the law to beat him up?" I muttered getting a sharp nod of agreement from Macey. Seemed the two of us finally had something to do together, perhaps we could be friends in the future.

* * *

><p>"Josh?" I whispered as I heard the walls creak in the cold night air. I wasn't sure how long he'd been gone and while he was I'd drifted to sleep. I'd woken to find my knee wrapped in several strips of ripped linen all soaked in cold water. The linin now was soaking up blood and was no longer cold. I tried to lift myself up on my arms using the wall as a support to get on one leg. Reaching nearby I grabbed onto the back of a musty chair scrapping it across the floor to maneuver my way to the door. I paused as something light flashed through the window sending my heart into frenzy.<p>

"Come out with your hands where I can see them!" A voice called out, I pushed the chair in front of me to head to the door, "I repeat, exit the building with your hands above your head!" It was a feminine voice and I opened my mouth to reply to her. To warn her to get out of here, run while she had the chance. Nothing came out, I tried again wheezing as only air escaped my lungs.

"Come out now, or we'll come in." A male voice now and the threat sent a shiver down my spine. I pushed the chair farther away reaching as far as I could desperate to get out before whoever it was barged in; a thousand scenarios flickered through my mind. All of which returned to some crazy person coming to check on their cabin, they probably both carried shotguns. Typical Americans. I pushed the chair out again my hands sliding of the edge as I crashed into the floor, I was certain the noise would cause them to rush in. However I heard nothing and that somehow seemed almost worse.

I pulled the chair towards me using it to pull my way to my one leg. One more push and I was at the door. Reaching out I slowly turned the handle, pulling it open to be blinded by bright white lights. Reaching up I tried to protect my eyes a cough escaping me as I gripped the doorframe with my other hand.

"Cammie!" I heard someone call, "Cammie!" A voice I knew very well, yet I couldn't see through the lights.

"Z-" I coughed against clutching at my chest, "Zach?" I asked as arms wrapped around me. Strong arms, small arms, big arms looking up I saw all the faces of my friends.

"What happened?" Grant

"Are you okay?" Liz

"Did he hurt you?" Bex

"That looks bad." Macey

"We should get you to a doctor." Jonas

"I love you, Cameron Morgan." I froze as I heard his voice, "don't you ever think of doing this again!" His voice was stern but I could see how worried he was for me as his arms squeezed me into him and away from everyone else.

"Zach." I whispered reaching out to clutch his shirt. I so desperately wanted this to be true, that this warmth was from him. That I wasn't having some happy go lucky ending before my life really ended.

"I love you." He repeated into my ear over and over. As if he too was afraid this wasn't real.

"As I love you." I replied wrapping my arms around him.

"Cameron, I need to ask you a few questions." Someone spoke and I looked up to see a kind woman, she had a face like I glanced at Jonas making the connection. This must be his elusive mother, no wonder he was so suspicious of that phone call.

"I don't know where he is. After the crash he brought me here, I asked for something for my knee and fell asleep while he was gone. When I woke he'd bandaged my knee together the best he could and not long after that you guys started to threaten me." She smiled at that. "I was trying to get to the door the best I could you know."

"We weren't aware it was you, or that you were so severely injured." Turning around she demanded for a paramedic, "it'd best they look at it before we jostle you around anymore." Jostle? I thought who says that anymore.

"Thanks." I replied as Zach continued to tell me he loved me over and over into my ear kissing my cheek every once in awhile.

"Cammie?" He asked finally finished and I looked up at him, "you had us all worried. Do you have any idea what you put us through? You honestly think any of us could move on with our life with your blood on our hands?" He was pissed. Beyond pissed and it seemed the more he said the more he realized just how mad he really was.

"Zach-" Bex tried to interrupt but he just kept going.

"A list of things Cammie, you should have told us he was after your. That he was coming, we could've helped you Cammie. We're your friends; this is what we're here for! Did you not trust us enough? Or is it that you wanted him to come and get you?" I flinched away from him, knowing that he had no idea what I'd gone through. No idea how much I loved all of them, no idea that Josh would kill them. All of them, for just speaking to me when we first met. I knew that Zach resorted to anger to avoid other feelings.

He'd done this when he saw me on a date. Bringing up Josh then as well, I couldn't help but be mad at him. However I was also extremely upset, I hadn't meant to worry them, I didn't want him to hate me. I wasn't going to snap at him, I couldn't when he started to calm down tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

He'd felt just like I had. He'd thought just as I had. Those same repeating thoughts of what we could've had. What we might've missed out on.

"Zach?" I whispered and he stopped ranting looking down at me.

"Yeah?" He replied and I smirked looping my arms around his neck now.

"I love you." I told him before leaning up to crash my broken chapped lips upon his. Honestly I don't think he cared they were broken, cut or chapped.

His hands circled from my waist to my back pulling me closer into him. I pulled back and hissed in pain as my knee knocked his.

"Ah damn sorry Cam!" He swore as he smoothed my hair from my face.

"Well…that wasn't awkward." Someone muttered from behind me and I looked back to see our friends grinning at us.

"Oh shut up!" I growled at them, "I'm sure there's something you'd like to tell the person you love when you think you're dying. When you think you might never see them again or when you do they'll have moved on." There faces went white and I nodded, "thought so. Now don't ruin my moment."

"Actually Gallagher Girl, it's _our_ moment." Zach whispered in my ear turning my face back to his softly, "I'd I'll be damned if we have one more interruption."

"Uh-hem." We heard to our left as someone cleared their throat, "Cameron Morgan, I've been asked to look at your knee."

"Ah f*ck!" Zach swore handing me over to the paramedic as I heard laughter erupt from all around me.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hope you enjoyed. Two more chapters minimum I believe.<strong>

**Do you think that Cammie should have trauma from this experience? I'm currently debating that.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	24. Who Am I? & Who Can I Become?

Who Am I? & Who Can I Become?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hey all. Last Chapter is up. Read bottom for more info!<br>**

**I don't own Gallagher Girl it and it's characters was written by Ally Carter.**

* * *

><p>I wish I could say something like he's in jail. I wish I could smile and tell everyone I don't have nightmares about him every night.<p>

I wish I could be as strong as **Bex** and **Grant** and fight my fears.

I wish I could be as wise as _Liz_ and _Jonas_ to realize that it's all in my mind.

I wish I could be as fearless as Macey to stand my ground and never turn away.

I wish I were as clever as _**Zach**_ to realize that all those traits are within me because I have them.

All of them, they are who I am. And who I am, well I haven't discovered that yet.

I know what I'm not, I know what I don't want to be, I know who I want to become.

Yet the goal seems so far _ away. Like the gap between the gorge is impossible to cross. So sometimes I start to wonder, why bother? Why am I trying to do this again? What's the point? Where exactly am I headed? Will the prize be worth it in the end?

Then I hear those two words. Yes, two and even though you're probably thinking it's _keep trying_ or _you'll succeed_ I'm afraid you're completely wrong. Those two words I keep hearing are;

_Give Up_

I want to _give up_, I want to stop trying, I want to not bother. So I do. At least for a bit. I just stop, I stop running, stop moving, stop crying and just sit there.

Then I think, where is this taking me? Just sitting here, what does that bring me?

Then I see it again, closer this time. Shimmering like the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

It is within reach!

And with a little determination, I know I can reach it.

So I get up, I stop hoping, stop wishing. I get up and I keep plowing forewords.

Because I am not **Bex **or** Grant**, but I am strong.

Because I am not _Liz _or_ Jonas_, but I am wise.

Because I am not Macey, but I am fearless and brave.

Because I am not _**Zach**_, but I am clever.

Because I am Cameron Morgan and I will forever be his girl. I will forever be there friend and they, well they will always be,

My Family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's not long. However it is finished. I realize this isn't what you expected but really this is what I the writer see Cammie saying to you the readers. After all she did just share her story with you ;)<br>**

**Remember being who you are is the best thing you can be. No matter who says otherwise beauty is not in the eye of the beholder. It's found in confidence in ourselves. Who cares if you're 5'9 and you like to wear six inch heels if that is your confidence then screw everyone.**

**YOU ARE ONLY AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU ARE CONFIDENT IN YOUR OWN SKIN.**

**Hmmm...I must sound like Macey now ;) Happy May Long guys!**

**QUESTIONS? & _ANSWERS._**

**Will I be writing more? _That depends on you guys. _**

**Will all the characters be in it? _No, I will only mention other characters._**

**Who will be in it? _ONLY Cammie and Zach._**

**What happened with Josh? _I like to believe he was eventually found. However I'm leaning more towards suicide…he was insane after all._**

**If we want more how much will we get? _One chapter. An epilogue of a happy couple and their friends._**

**Hope you liked the story.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


End file.
